


we used to be giants

by adorkable, Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: 1000 и 1 способ сказать "я люблю тебя", M/M, корги не в восторге, мэджик фингерс, они были созданы друг для друга но тупили по-страшному, сомнительные истории про животных
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: — Ты и твои истории... Если бы я встретил тебя, когда был моложе.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. just say the word and i'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> кодовое название "мэджик фингерс" а.к.а. пальчики  
> ост Dermot Kennedy - Giants (а можете вообще все его песни послушать, не прогадаете)  
> визуал здесь на первой верхней картинке https://twitter.com/InnaPoohArt/status/1287469663908233224  
> (п.с. это не кроссовер с "хулиганами")
> 
> самая красочная иллюстрация от хелен https://twitter.com/Smolhelen/status/1322863187931385858
> 
> посвящаю это дело моему гениальному и великолепному соавтору - панде  
> и чату. чат, слышишь, я тя люблю

В бар Джеймс приехал, как они договаривались — после восьми вечера, Рэй уже его ждал. Он кивнул, выключил ноутбук и отставил его в сторону.

— Что будешь пить?  
— Чем угостишь, — за последние пару недель сложился ритуал. Если на встречу приходил Рэй, то угощал Джеймс, и наоборот.

Они продолжали ходить вокруг да около, но никто не торопился. Эти гляделки чём-то даже забавляли Джеймса. Да и интерес к тому, как мог вести себя Рэй, не находясь при этом в стрессовой ситуации, не угасал.  
Про себя Джеймс мог с уверенностью сказать — он сам, в случае, когда приходилось решать сложную задачу, мог разве что поорать, прежде, чем начинал действовать. У Рэя же всё обстояло иначе.  
Так что в баре, в кафе, в ресторане, да даже дома у Рэя — тот становился для Джеймса объектом пристального внимания.  
Вернулся Рэй с двумя чашками чая, на настороженный взгляд Джеймса поверх очков ответил:

— В качестве разнообразия. Если хочешь, могу принести тебе сок или безалкогольную Мэри.  
— Нет, но спасибо, — он придвинул к себе чашку и лениво покрутил её за ручку, чем вызвал у Рэя недовольные морщины на лбу.

Не так давно Джеймс выяснил, что Рэй не очень-то любил посторонний шум. Уж как ему удавалось нормально работать в баре, оставалось загадкой. Хотя даже тут Джеймс знал, что Рэй использовал это место не на постоянной основе. Как такового, офиса у него не было, так что работать он мог откуда угодно. И если в баре до второй половины дня не было людей, то Рэй сам оставался именно там. Еда, напитки, туалет и удобное расположение — всё играло ему на руку. Микки выбрал отличное прикрытие, даже если прикрытие это было больше для души, чем для отмывания хотя бы части прибыли.  
Рэй кашлянул и сделал первый глоток. Пар мгновенно коснулся стёкол его очков, так что они быстро оказались на столе. Свои же Джеймс не снимал из чистого упрямства, хотя с такого расстояния надобности в них не было. И на них пар оседал точно так же создавая неудобство, но и немного отвлекая от Рэя, что было полезным.

— Так вот, сегодня я видел здоровенного гуся, — начал Джеймс. Сначала Рэй кивнул, пока смотрел в окно, а потом повернулся и направил открытое удивление на Джеймса.  
— Гуся?  
— Гуся, — повторил Джеймс, в третий раз «гусь» звучал почти непонятно, но рассказ требовал продолжения: — в Риджентс-парке.  
— Что ты там забыл?  
— Пытаюсь внести разнообразие в рабочий график, теперь у нас там йога. Точнее не у нас, а у тех, кто может себе её позволить в середине дня.  
— И что, много таких?  
— Достаточно для того, чтобы пытаться держать эту лодку на плаву ещё как минимум месяц.

И снова Рэй кивнул, устало потёр закрытые веки и откинулся на спинку стула, готовый слушать дальше.

— Так вот, йога у нас для начинающих, сложных поз там нет. Ты сам занимался когда-нибудь?

Заторможенно, но Рэй всё же кивнул. Взглядом он прошёлся по рукам Джеймса. День был жаркий, так что одеваться теплее ему не хотелось даже к вечеру. Рэй же был одет в рубашку, видимо, жара не отпустила и его, так что на рубашке всё и закончилось. Оказалось странно видеть его без дополнительного слоя одежды, но последнее, что собирался делать по этому поводу Джеймс, так это жаловаться.

— Тебе понравилось? — стоило уточнить, раз уж начал задавать вопросы. Вопросами Джеймс обычно и уводил Рэя в разговор. Так он узнал о том, что тот уже несколько лет не общался с большей частью своей семьи, никогда не был в Шотландии и искренне не понимал, чем можно заниматься в Музее науки пять часов подряд. 

С последним пунктом Джеймс решил разобраться в ближайшем будущем. Плюс, он подумал, что для глубины эффекта не стоило говорить Рэю о том, что тот, видимо, не дошёл до той части музея, где с лёгкостью можно надолго зависнуть с разного рода приспособлениями. И пусть те были для детей, но Джеймс видел таких же увлечённых, как и он, взрослых.

— Скорее да, чем нет, — сказал вслух Рэй, выводя Джеймса из задумчивости.

После этого хотелось спросить, укладывал ли Рэй тогда волосы или они ещё были короче, но не стал. Он порой сам не различал, что же в итоге делал чаще — спрашивал Рэя о чём-то или решал оставить это на потом.

— Так вот, все находились в позе моста, когда на горизонте появился гусь. Он был очень деловой, очень грязный и очень хотел получить внимание от всех присутствовавших дам.  
— И как, получил?  
— Да, даже сполна. Правда, не так, как сам рассчитывал, но я успел увидеть максимальный испуг и сожаление о всех принятых в жизни решениях в его взгляде. Увидел я это ровно в тот момент, когда он пытался забраться между ног одной из участниц группы, а та от шока свела ноги.

В ту секунду Рэй пытался сделать глоток, но вовремя отвёл чашку от лица. То, как он рассмеялся, отдалось настоящим теплом в животе Джеймса и немного ниже.  
Когда Рэй отсмеялся, он спросил, вытирая глаза от выступивших слёз:

— Гусь остался цел или она свернула его любопытную шею?  
— О да, — Джеймс сделал глоток: — ещё как остался. И попытался атаковать меня, хотя я не выказал никаких признаков агрессии.  
— Так парни там не занимаются?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда это само по себе признак агрессии.

Взгляд Рэя был направлен только на Джеймса. Без очков он выглядел немного иначе, очки убавляли ему усталости, но прибавляли ощущение, что с ним лучше бы не шутить. Если это ощущение казалось кому-то обманчивым, то стоило заметить, не начинал ли Рэй нервно поправлять очки и так же нервно моргать, словно неисправно работающий часовой механизм. Парни Джеймса шутили про это не раз и не два. Что именно они шутили, он держал при себе, Рэю бы шутки вряд ли понравились.

— Ты и твои истории, — усмехнулся Рэй и поправил манжету. Рубашка у него идеально перекликалась с глазами — цвета моря, готового показать бурю, а пуговицы, наоборот, словно вобрали в себя солнце. — Если бы я встретил тебя, когда был моложе.

Фраза показалась Джеймсу полной неожиданностью. Подобная откровенность от Рэя вот так запросто, практически на пустом месте, выбила из колеи.  
Джеймс даже не подозревал, что ситуацию можно усугубить, но Рэй наглядно показал, что, да, можно.  
Он провёл пальцами правой руки по левой, а потом методично, и явно не в первый раз хрустнул пальцами на левой руке. Зрелище само по себе эстетически красивое, Джеймс заглядывался на пальцы Рэя, вот только…  
Вот только на мизинце и безымянном всё остановилось.  
Рэй поднял руку вверх, растерянно коснулся переносицы, не сразу сообразив, что очки уже снял и те лежали на столе.

— Но ты встретил, — глухо проговорил Джеймс. Он сделал это не только глухо, но и предельно тихо.

Его Рэй не расслышал, переспросил:

— Что?

Джеймс покрутил головой, посмотрел на свой чай, на очки Рэя, на его пальцы, заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться. Не накатило, а обрушилось целым домом из воспоминаний, которые, казалось бы, должны были давно стать забытыми и не тревожить. Самостоятельно развалиться в пыль.

— Мне нужно идти.  
— Да? — правый глаз Рэя дёрнулся.  
— Да, — пришлось встать из-за стола, отвернуться. Он собирался сбежать, повторить чужую ошибку. Знал наверняка, что стоило бы остаться и поговорить, но сердце уже зашлось, а слова даже в голове никак не складывались во что-то ровное.

 _Мы поговорим, но позже,_ — пообещал.  
Упёрся пальцами в соседний столик, удерживая себя на месте, чтобы не рвануть, как уличной шпане, прикарманившей чужой кошелёк.

— Вылетело из головы, нужно сейчас, — он звучал отвратительно фальшиво, но Рэя это не волновало. Он наблюдал за Джеймсом молча.

Или почти молча.

— Надеюсь, дело не в гусе? — Джеймс посмотрел на него ещё раз.

Очки могли скрыть многое, но не скрывали растерянность Рэя. Конечно, ещё бы ему не стать растерянным, ведь Джеймс странно отреагировал на безобидную фразу, которую стоило бы записать в очевидный и интересный способ флиртовать. Отреагировал совсем не так, как стоило бы.

— Нет. Я напишу тебе.  
— Напиши, — ответил Рэй. 

Уже на выходе из зала Джеймс посмотрел на него ещё раз. Рэй разглядывал свои очки и лицо его ничего не выражало.

***

Девушка, сидевшая справа, была полностью увлечена улицей и её разглядыванием. Возможно, успела уже что-то принять. Слева сидел парень. На заднем сидении оказалось узко, так что их ноги касались друг друга бесконечным теплом.  
Парень не дёргался и в дороге вёл себя спокойно. Ногу убрать не пытался.  
Девушка за рулём все накручивала волосы на палец и болтала со своей подружкой, которая громко и хрипло смеялась, заглушая тихое радио. Джеймс готов был отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не начать представлять себе их трагическую смерть из-за неосторожного вождения. И из-за копны каштанового цвета волос.  
Нет уж.  
Спасением стал тот самый парень. Джеймс никого из тех, кто ехал с ним, не знал по именам. Видел только, как медленно все двинулись к машине с нужными номерами и молча сели. Девушке он не дал сесть посередине лишь из-за смутного чувства беспокойства. Ему бы на её месте точно не понравилось оказаться зажатым между кем-то, кто даже с виду выглядел сильнее.  
Парень побаюкал немного левую руку и хрустнул пальцами. Но не так, как это делали другие люди — не всеми поочерёдно, а лишь двумя. Мизинцем и безымянным.  
Джеймс зацепился за такую деталь.

— Почему два?  
— Сломал ровно два. Болят только они. — В чужом взгляде Джеймс без труда поймал недоверие. Кому какое дело до привычек незнакомых людей?  
— Интересная история? — чужое лицо вечно уплывало куда-то прочь. 

Машина продолжала движение, Джеймс как мог, разглядывал нахмуренные брови каждый раз, когда свет фонарей позволял подобную мелочь. Порадовался, что не он был за рулём — так бы вообще ничего не увидел. Не заметил бы дёрнувшегося уголка губ. То ли улыбкой, то ли намёком на раздражение. 

— Они не бывают интересными, — Джеймс умудрился в ответ вместе с короткой фразой получить взгляд, всё ещё недоверчивый, но оторваться было невозможно. 

Да и некуда. Они ещё не приехали.

— Я вот ребро сломал, — Джеймс потянулся показать, задрал левую руку, неловко постарался не сложить локоть на чужое плечо, ткнул в то место, которое иногда побаливало едва заметно: — щенка гладил.

Раздалось недоверчивое фырканье, очередной фонарь осветил улыбающийся рот и прищуренные глаза.  
_У него и родинка есть_ , — заметил Джеймс.

— Только я делал это у лестницы. Щенок оказался быстрым. Быстрее, чем я рассчитывал.  
— С собаками нужно осторожно, — раздалось в ответ.  
— Они меня любят.  
— Да? Пока ребро срасталось ты себя этим и уговаривал?  
— Тут не щенок виноват, а лестница... И моя неуклюжесть. Лестницы я не очень люблю, предпочитаю лифты, но собаки всё ещё большая слабость.

Джеймс очертил собственные губы, поймал улыбку между пальцами. Всё равно ничего не разглядеть — его самого не было видно. Лишь слышно в большинстве своём.

— Меня зовут Джеймс, — представился. Будь на улице день, не сиди они в машине, которая продолжала ехать уже по просёлочной дороге (которую ничего не освещало), протянул бы руку. Хотя ненавидел так здороваться.  
— Очень приятно, — раздалось в ответ.

Впереди в тот же момент опять раздался смех, Джеймс поморщился. Успел подумать, что пропустил чужое имя.

— А тебя?  
— Меня? — больше походило на «тебе это реально нужно?». Вечер ещё не начался, а Джеймса пытались отшить. Не было бы у него хорошее настроение в тот день — замолчал бы в ту же секунду.  
— Тебя, — нагло наклонился ближе, готовый выдохнуть в ухо. Готовность не завершилась исполнением.  
— Пит.

Нет, Джеймс не подумал про питбуля. Совсем не подумал. Вообще не подумал.

— У тебя там друзья?  
— У всех там друзья, даже если тебе скажут обратное, — Джеймс как следует прищурился, чтобы разглядеть пальцы Пита, сжимавшие правое колено. На контрасте с чёрными джинсами пальцы выглядели удивительно длинными, отпускать их из поля зрения не хотелось. Никто Джеймсу и не говорил это делать.  
— Ты был там уже?  
— Был. Ты в первый раз? — вопрос прозвучал без особой заинтересованности.  
— В первый.  
— Не многим нравится. Для кого-то слишком шумно, тесно. Кто-то не умеет вовремя остановиться... — Пит сложил кончики пальцев и ткнул ими в колено.  
— Ты, я так понимаю, мастер по всем этим пунктам.  
— Да, мой тусовочный пояс скоро очистится и станет белым.

Приятно было слышать, что человек разбирается в каратэ.  
Пит приоткрыл окно, впустив в салон свежий воздух. Пахло скошенной травой и цветами. Обычно Джеймс от подобного сочетания начинал чихать, как проклятый, но в этот раз запахи оказались приглушёнными, такими, что ими удалось насладиться. Странное ощущение. Сбой в матрице.  
Начало чесаться в затылке, он постарался никого не потревожить и поскрёб кожу и короткие волосы.

— Интересная причёска, — заметил Пит.  
— Можно считать, что специально для события.  
— У меня не так давно тоже были такие волосы, — Пит повернул голову в сторону, позволил посмотреть, словно Джеймс не сделал этого раньше. 

Машину повело, Джеймс по привычке схватился за первое, что попалось под руку. За коленку Пита. Помогло это примерно никак. Их всех дёрнуло вправо, девушка за рулём убрала пальцы из волос и вцепилась в руль обеими руками.  
Пит скользнул пальцами (едва ли Джеймс мог это заметить, но заметил же) по его пальцам и упёрся в сидение раскрытой ладонью.

— Блядь, — выговорил сквозь зубы, озвучив мысли всех, кто присутствовал в машине.  
— Всё под контролем, крошки, — прокричала вторая девушка. Прокричала звонко и немного нервно.

Движение вернулось в норму, Джеймс с напряжением смотрел за руками на руле. Закрытый хват говорил о том, что для водительницы шок ещё не остался позади.  
Вот и правильно, вот и нечего.  
Джеймс зачем-то сжал чужое колено, не получил никакой реакции, убрал руку, Пит его ладонь заменил своей.  
Только Джеймс захотел продолжить разговор, как услышал:

— Карета прибыла.

Дом, в который они приехали, был огромным. ОГРОМНЫМ. Именно так, всеми заглавными буквами. Два этажа кирпичной кладки со всевозможными пристройками и высоким чердачным этажом.  
Создалось ощущение что они выехали из Лондона и на скорости сто километров в час влетели прямо в роман Голсуорси. Джеймс ставил все свои деньги, имевшиеся в кармане — естественно, он не дурак ставить всё-всё, — на то, что хозяева любили приодеться в твидовые пиджачки и брючки и пойти пострелять из двустволки по тарелочкам, соблюдая все аристократические условности.  
Но чем дальше они отходили от ворот и ближе к дому, тем больше ощущение строгой аристократии растворялось в музыкальных басах и громких криках.  
Джеймс оглянулся на своих попутчиков: девушки подпрыгивали в нетерпении, а на лице Пита расползлась какая-то особенно довольная ухмылка.  
В лучших традициях подобных вечеринок, на ступенях зависала компания травокуров. Один из них радостно протянул Питу только что скрученный косяк, который тот, подмигнув, сунул в карман толстовки.  
В доме, как и говорил Пит, оказалось тесно. Причём, из-за людей или из-за обилия всевозможных вещей, было непонятно. Джеймс обернулся вокруг своей оси, осматривая интерьер. Лестница с деревянными перилами и набалдашниками в виде каких-то шишек, тёмные картины в массивных рамах, антикварные комоды и столики, в данный момент времени полностью заваленные бутылками, бокалами и пластиковыми стаканчиками, один из которых опасно накренился, грозясь пролить содержимое на ебуче дорогой ковер. Джеймс хмыкнул, по доброте душевной вылил содержимое стакана в стоящий рядом цветок и вернул стакан на место. 

— Надеюсь цветок… — начал он, но обнаружил что за разглядыванием интерьера упустил момент, когда его попутчики разошлись кто куда.

Пожалуй, наступило время найти что-нибудь выпить.  
Чтобы найти выпивку, Джеймсу пришлось довериться зову пьяной русалочьей песни. Она не подвела.  
Пройдя вдоль лестницы, мимо высокого арочного проёма в гостиную, под завязку набитую людьми, среди которых затерялись его новые знакомые, он завернул в столовую.  
Людей здесь было не меньше. Общее ощущение от подобной тусовки пока отказывалось становиться пойманным. Дело было даже не в классических английских интерьерах, а в самих людях. Джеймс спокойно мог представить, как большая часть из них утром надевала пиджаки и ехала на занятия в престижные университеты. Интересно, кто-нибудь в этот вечер планировал напиться так, что проглоченная ими палка вылетела бы через жопу?  
Алкогольная сокровищница обнаружилась чуть дальше. На массивном деревянном столе стоял ряд бутылок. 

— Что вам, джентльмен? — попытавшись изобразить чёрт пойми какой акцент, спросил парень за импровизированной барной стойкой.  
— Стаут? — Джеймс, постучал костяшками по столу.

Самопровозглашенный, очевидно, бармен поискал глазами по бутылкам, заглянул в пару из них и подвиснув, вновь поднял взгляд на Джеймса.

— Что ты попросил? Слушай, приятель, посмотри на кухне? — махнул себе за спину.

Джеймс хлопнул паренька по плечу и прихватив бутылку джина, на случай, если ничего похожего на стаут не сможет найти, направился в кухню. Там он встретил Пита — тот доставал из морозилки ванильное мороженное. 

— Ты экстрасенс или цыган?  
— Что? — вместо ответа, который по-видимому был не так важен, Пит подошёл к Джеймсу и улыбнувшись, забрал у него джин. 

Пит не теряясь открыл нужные шкафчики и выставил на стол миксер и два толстых винных бокала на коротких ножках. Лёд, мороженое и джин отправились в миксер. Пара громких секунд и у Джейсма в руках оказался бокал с коктейлем, который он не просил. 

— Пей, пока не растаял. — Пит подтолкнул руку Джеймса с коктейлем выше к лицу и вышел из кухни.

Джеймс отпил только из уважения к чужому «труду». Было холодно, сладко и алкогольно. Хотелось стаут.  
Коктейль отправился в морозилку. А стаут нашёлся в огромной кладовой. У бабки Джеймса была такая в её холодном доме в Ирландии. В отличии от этой чистой структурированной кладовой с белыми полками и дизайнерской посудой, кладовка его бабки, освещаемая одной единственной лампочкой, была забита разными соленьями и запрятанными подальше бутылками с виски.  
Джеймс вытащил ящик стаута и, не найдя открывашки, открыл бутылку об угол стола.  
Ну, можно считать, что вечеринка для него началась.  
Сюда его пригласил парень с прошлой работы. Когда они вместе выходили на перекур, то первое время старательно рассказывали самые странные истории из своей жизни, лишь бы взять собеседника на слабо и проверить чужую выдержку. Парня звали Хьюго, и Джеймс в его историях чаще искал какой-то подвох, способный подсказать, о том что правда постепенно переходила в пиздёж. Искал-искал, да не находил, и хотя истории со временем поблекли, а Хьюго нашёл себе другое место — с Джеймсом они продолжили общаться и стали хорошими знакомыми.  
Каким образом Хьюго мог оказаться связанным с жизнью богемы, Джеймс не знал и старался не думать. Одно время у Хьюго были какие-то проблемы с долгами, а из-за чего появились те, так и осталось загадкой.  
Но это всё осталось позади, а несколько дней назад, когда они вышли из бара, Хьюго предложил ему поехать на вечеринку. Сам он не знал, сможет ли появиться, но пообещал, что Джеймсу не будет скучно.  
Пока что скучно не было, да и кроме места, где куча людей коллективно напивалась, эта вечеринка ничем не отличалась от тех, где бывал Джеймс.  
К тому моменту, как первая бутылка подошла к концу, он уже сидел в компании парней и девушек, которые играли в «Угадай, кто ты».

— Я жива? — спросила блондинка в коротком платье, а все парни, да и Джеймс тоже, смотрели в её огромные карие глаза.  
— Ну, как сказать, — сидевший рядом парень, его, кажется, звали Том, почесал нос, продолжая придерживать свою карту.  
— Так и скажи, — она покачала ногой, закинутой на другую.  
— Скорее... — начал Том, Джеймс засмеялся, как и ещё несколько людей из компании. В плечо Тома ударила сидевшая рядом рыжая девушка, раздалось недовольное шипение.  
— Ты же ещё не напился, а уже забыл правила.  
— Женщина! Нежнее, у меня хрупкие кости, — он потянулся к своей руке и выронил карточку на низкий столик, вокруг которого они расселись: —О, ну, я бы никогда в жизни не угадал.

На его карточке было написано «Мария Стюарт».

— Вали отсюда, — в четыре руки Тома вытащили из-за стола, а он, никак не выдав задетую честь, поправил брюки (Джеймс всё продолжал задаваться вопросами касательно выбора одежды для тусовки у большинства людей) и пошёл дальше. Туда, где музыка своей громкостью оглушала за рекордно короткий срок.  
— Так что, я жива? — повторила блондинка.  
— Да, нет, да, — раздалось с разных сторон. Джеймс покачал головой. Похоже, все здесь окончательно расслабились.

Сидевший рядом с блондинкой парень, нос которого напоминал о греческих статуях, посмотрел на карточку Джеймса и почесал баки, которых у него не было. Вот уже в который раз.

— Нет, ты не жива, — вставил Джеймс свой вариант ответа. И продолжил: — Я Авраам Линкольн?  
—Да, — разочарованным хором выдала компания. Пожалуй, они расстроились, что он выбыл из игры. Ещё бы, Джеймс выдумывал самые нелепые вопросы, ведь проигрыш его не расстроил бы.

Карточка легла на стол, а Джеймс поднялся и подумал, что настала пора попробовать что-то ещё.  
К примеру, выпить что покрепче.  
Ему пришлось вернуться на кухню, где бутылок, на удивление, стало лишь больше.  
Джеймс подтянул к себе знакомую бутылку джина. Пить чистый джин не хотелось, поэтому он оглядел стол в поисках вермута и кампари. Судьба благоволила настолько, что на столе обнаружился даже порезанный апельсин.  
Уже с готовым коктейлем в руке Джеймс заметил — людей стало ещё больше. Кто-то, как и он, разглядывал остальных, не желая разговаривать. Но в основном люди веселились. Каким образом он попал в комнату, где люди играли в Твистер на выпивку, Джеймс не понял.  
Вот уж чего лучше не делать в пьяном состоянии, так это устраивать акробатические представления — так он думал. Из этого не могло выйти ничего хорошего.  
Джеймс обвёл взглядом комнату. У дальней стены, полностью закрытой от потолка до пола струящимися коралловыми шторами стоял рояль. Подушечки пальцев закололо от желания сыграть. Джеймс не был великим пианистом, но часто слышал в свой адрес о зачатках таланта.  
Не считая рояля комната мало чем отличалась от гостиной. Количество столиков, мягких пуфиков и стульев вызывало удивление. Складывалось впечатление, что на некоторых из них никто никогда не сидел. Даже сейчас, наблюдающие за игравшими в Твистер в большинстве своем расположились на полу, вокруг игрового поля.  
Поле расстелили между двумя диванами, на один из которых он и приземлился. В коктейле чувствовалась явная нехватка льда, но зрелище завораживало, так что Джеймс пил и смотрел на то, как несколько парней и девушек пытались удержаться в верных позициях на своих цветах. Смотрел бы и дальше, но вовремя заметил Пита. Тот сидел на противоположном диване. В руках тоже стакан, на лице смертная тоска, рядом с ним не стесняясь никого вокруг, зажималась парочка. Кажется, рука парня уже слишком далеко (при наличии пока ещё не сильно пьяной публики) залезла девушке под юбку.  
Раздался смех и крики — компания рухнула, выигравших не осталось. Позади Пита появилась девушка, она облокотилась на диван так, чтобы коснуться своими губами чужого уха и что-то прошептала. Пальцами она поглаживала Пита по плечу, стараясь забраться под толстовку.  
Джеймс заметил, как Пит сильнее сжал пальцы на стакане и нахмурился. Он уже открыл рот, когда заметил Джеймса.  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как отсалютовать ему своей выпивкой. Кивнув, Пит сделал тоже самое, после чего взял девушку за руку и отвёл её в сторону. То, с каким ли лицом он ей ответил, Джеймс уже не увидел, Пит отвернулся, а все игроки успели встать на ноги.

— Кто хочет попробовать? — поинтересовался парень, сидевший прямо на ковре, занять комфортную позицию ему не помешал даже пиджак, который он упорно не снимал и не расстёгивал.

В стакане у Джеймса ещё не проглядывало дно, так что он точно не собирался пытаться. Возможно, не собирался пытаться даже после того, как допил бы.  
Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он посмотрел на Пита. Того уже не было на месте, стакан, из которого он пил, остался стоять на столике. Парочка, занятая лишь друг другом, уже поменяла позицию — девушка уселась на коленки к парню и обцеловывала его шею.  
Джеймс вздохнул и позволил себе насладиться творящимся в поле зрения: новая партия началась, играли уже другие люди и они точно были пьянее, чем предыдущая компания.  
Спустя три раунда, его стакан опустел, а какой-то парень всё пытался рассказать историю о своём отце, который вроде как женился три раза и вроде как любил каждую свою супругу, но. Что именно «но», Джеймс так и не понял, а по лицу собеседника сложно было разобрать какие именно у него чувства к отцу и каждой из его жён.  
В попытке избавиться от навязчивого внимания и скучного разговора, поддерживать который Джеймс не собирался, он свалил.  
Дорога завела его на балкончик, откуда открывался чудесный вид, именно им и наслаждалась компания парней, лениво перекидывавшихся фразами. Они уже настроились на свою волну, а в воздухе висел запах травки.

— Эй, хочешь? — ближайший к Джеймсу парень протянул ему самокрутку.

Отказываться Джеймс не планировал, сделал затяжку, выпустил дым с улыбкой на губах и затянулся ещё раз, после чего вернул косяк.  
Джеймс облокотился на каменные перила, приятно холодившие руки балкончика и посмотрел вниз, туда, откуда струился насыщенный розовый аромат, смешанный с запахом свежескошенной травы. Раскинувшийся под балконом сад освещался лишь редкими включенными кое-где светильниками, поэтому разглядеть его полностью не было возможности. Высокие розовые кусты ползли по стене дома, ещё немного и они достигли бы балкона. Ровные дорожки, огороженные аккуратно подстриженными кустами, вели прочь из сада, туда, где начиналось зелёное море английского газона.  
Джеймс вдохнул сладкий ночной воздух.

— Вот это ночь, — проговорили из угла.  
— Ночь, как ночь, ты каждый раз это говоришь.  
— А что мне ещё сказать? — возмущённо раздалось из того же угла, все в ответ заржали, Джеймс тоже посмеялся, посмотрел на небо и решил, что пора бы отправиться и выпить ещё. Пил он до странного медленно, явно из-за того, что ощущал себя не на своём месте. 

На кухне происходила игра на выпивание. Пока Джеймс мешал себе новую порцию алкоголя, он всё никак не мог вникнуть в правила. Каждый раз кто-то выкрикивал какую-то то ли фамилию, то ли прозвище и люди пили. Не все, но больше остальных в себя вливала темноволосая девушка в вечернем платье. На то, как она активно заливала содержимое разноцветных шотов в рот, реагировали все присутствовавшие зрители и участники тоже.  
Джеймс даже не пытался сформулировать свои мысли по этому поводу. Участвовать он не собирался, а идея найти среди толпы самых разных людей знакомого ему Хьюго вообще показалась безнадёжной.  
В его компании было бы веселее. С другой стороны, Джеймс с завидной регулярностью встречал Пита, так что стоило держаться за эту мысль. Или даже попытаться самому встретить его, намеренно.  
Он свалил с кухни, прошёл через зону, где на полную громкость крутили музыку, и когда выпил половину стакана, позволил себе немного потанцевать. Рядом сразу же оказалась девушка, она одарила его озорной улыбкой и притянула ближе. Какое-то время Джеймс наслаждался движениями чужого тела, пока не понял, что окружавшие его люди начинали больше толкаться, чем танцевать.  
Не найдя варианта интереснее (исследовать эту махину в одиночестве не хотелось, как и знакомиться с кем-то ещё), Джеймс вернулся на балкон, но отказался от вновь предложенной самокрутки, вместо неё попросил сигарету.

— Какой-то ты неподготовленный, — заметил парень, передавший ему пачку.  
— Почему же? — Джеймс достал из кармана зажигалку: — половина набора у меня есть.

Из угла снова рассмеялся невидимый участник тусовки.  
Пока он курил, вокруг переговаривались, ночной воздух всё ещё напоминал о скошенной траве и благоухал цветочным запахом.

— Судя по твоему лицу, ты не в восторге.  
— Явно ожидал большего, — согласился Джеймс.  
— Ничего, если в этот раз не понравится, всегда стоит дать вечеринке ещё один шанс.

Можно, конечно.  
Он нашёл переполненную пепельницу. Что примечательно, обычных сигарет там явно было больше, а за остатками самокруток в, пусть и не плотной, но темноте, с трудом можно было угадать, какая из них обещала чувство расслабленности и хорошее настроение.

— С хмурым лицом не возвращайся, — дали ему напутствие перед тем, как Джеймс ушёл.

После этих слов Джеймс решил туда вообще не возвращаться. Он каким-то чудом оказался на кухне, где снова заметил Пита. Ещё большим чудом стало продолжение игры на выпивание. И та самая девушка, усиленно заливавшая в себя шоты, всё ещё находилась в строю, а вот больше часть тех, с кем она пила, сменилась. Пит, что позабавило Джеймса, старательно пытался сделать все, чтобы алкоголь больше не попадал в накрашенный тёмной помадой рот. Выходило у него хреново.  
Вероятность того, что Пит собирался отвлечься от своей миссии и увидеть Джеймса, стремилась к нулю. Но что-то всегда могло удивить, так что Пит всё-таки посмотрел на него, немного растерянно, почти вскользь, но посмотрел, заметил, сжал губы, как если бы старался заставить себя промолчать.  
Где-то там Джеймс понял, что его помощь не требовалась и осознал, что неплохо было бы сходить уже в туалет.  
Для этого он по глупости (не иначе) выбрал второй этаж, о чём пожалел уже на подъёме, но остановить его было некому.  
Что же, у всех в жизни рано или поздно случались персональные Эвересты, Джеймс собирался покорить свой без позора.  
В следующий раз он вновь увидел Пита немногим позже, даже не увидел, а напоролся на него в тот момент, когда пытался неловко сойти с лестницы. Неловкость включала в себя в основном огромное количество людей, которые, по законам логики, не могли уместиться на ступенях. Они уместились, а вот Джеймс — настоящий предатель ирландского рода — взял, да свалился.  
Его придержали чужие руки, ухватиться самому удалось разве что за горловину толстовки. Знакомой такой толстовки. Да и с подобного расстояния удалось почувствовать и запах.

— Пит, — радостно выдал, не успев ещё нормально встать на ноги.  
— Вижу, хорошо проводишь время, — в тот же момент Джеймс совладал с ногами, хотя почувствовал неприятную боль в левом колене, но стоило увидеть чужую нормальную (и расслабленную!) улыбку, как подобная мелочь отошла на задний план.  
— Время меня проводит, так будет точнее.  
— Это лестница-убийца. Тебе повезло, что тут был я, — Пит посмотрел на свою руку. Она всё ещё лежала выше локтя Джеймса. Пальцы сжали ткань.

Прикосновение прекратилось. Улыбка, что было для Джеймса отрадно, никуда с губ Пита не делась.

— Да? — переспросил Джеймс. Ему резко стало жарко, волна прокатилась от груди до самых ушей. Жаром этим захотелось поделиться. Лучшим способом всегда являлся тактильный. Медленно, он приблизился к Питу. Не настолько вплотную, как ещё минуту назад, но достаточно, чтобы касаться дыханием чужой шеи. — Расскажешь?

Глаза Пита расширились, он вгляделся в лицо Джеймса.

— Страшные истории нужно рассказывать в подходящем месте.

Его рубашку снова схватили и потянули в сторону. В доме Джеймс за последние два часа стал ориентироваться лишь хуже, хотя знал наверняка, что для подъёма в туалет на втором этаже совершил настоящий подвиг, ведь мог воспользоваться тем, что располагался на первом. Куда именно его повёл Пит — оставалось загадкой.  
И откуда именно у Пита оказался ключ от массивной двери — тоже.  
Джеймс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что внутри у него ничего не ёкнуло, когда он услышал звук закрывшегося за ним замка.  
Они оказались заперты. Хотя ещё один выход никто не отменял, правда, он представлялся не очень элегантным — вылезать пришлось бы через окно. В своей жизни Джеймс не раз использовал именно такой способ выхода. Из чужой жизни, из дома, из ситуации. Пару раз даже из драки. Работало всегда, хотя гадостное чувство на душе оставляло исправно.  
Библиотека.

— Это — твоё подходящее место? — Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох, пахло приятно. Массивные книжные шкафы закрывали собой все стены, даже обрамляли два окна, соединяясь с декором стен и складываясь в единый интерьерный ансамбль.  
— Тебе с костром будет привычнее? — Пит обошёл его и кивнул на камин, который Джеймс не сразу заприметил за разглядыванием вычурного фамильного герба над ним.  
— У тебя и зефир с собой есть? — вроде шутка, а вроде и сам мог ответить про степень зефиристости самого Пита. Тот ничего не сказал, покачал головой и улыбнулся.

Тёплое освещение ласково ложилось на чужое лицо. Когда Пит смотрел вниз, Джеймсу удавалось разглядеть длинные тени ресниц на румяных щеках.

— Нет. Есть сигареты, будешь? — Джеймс только собирался спросить, откуда Пит планировал достать пачку, как тот опередил его и вытащил её из рукава толстовки. На недоумённый взгляд цокнул языком. Фокус он, пусть и показал взрослому человеку, но уровень удивления от этого не стал сильно ниже. — Так что, будешь? Или не будешь... — заглянул в пачку и сжал губы. — Зажигалки нет.  
— У меня есть, — вытащил из переднего кармана ту, которую стрельнул у лохматого и пьяного парня, да так и не вернул. Вряд ли тот скучал по куску пластика. Если бы Джеймс взял что-то повнушительнее, точно бы отдал — иначе начинало жечь карман.  
— Очень удачно мы тут с тобой сошлись, — проговорил (хотя Джейму показалось, что скорее проворковал) Пит.

Сигарету он в рот не положил, как обычные люди, а проделал фокус с подкидыванием. Джеймс, если бы не приглядывался, не увидел, что Пит немного ошибся с траекторией, так что ему пришлось повести головой правее. Выполнил почти чисто. Попонтовался на девять баллов из десяти.

— Это у вас какой-то особенный способ? — спросил Джеймс, пока доставал из пачки сигарету. Пит в ответ придавил крышку, зажимая его пальцы, да посмотрел в глаза хитро.

Он уже мало походил на того едва ли желавшего поддержать беседу парня из машины.

— Ночь ещё юна, — услышал Джеймс. Пальцы освободили, сигарету он засунул в рот, подумал, как мог бы дать прикурить Питу, вместо этого передал зажигалку и подождал.

Оглядел комнату в поисках пепельницы. Последнее, что хотелось делать в подобном доме — оставлять после себя столь очевидные следы, как пепел на ковре. Да и ковёр жалко.  
Пит сделал затяжку и выставил правую руку вперёд — к Джеймсу. Щелкнул зажигалкой, прищурил один глаз, прицелившись, Джеймс подставил сигарету и затянулся.  
Зажигалка оказалась грубо засунутой в пачку, а та приземлилась на огромный пуф с резными ножками. Джеймс только в тот момент и заметил это нелепое сооружение, на которое при желании можно было усесться вдвоем, непонятно с какой целью поставленное едва ли не посреди комнаты.

— Пепельница, — сказал вслух. Подозревал, что у Пита точно больше шансов если не найти ту самую необходимую вещицу, то быстро приметить что-то на замену. 

Пит почесал затылок, затянулся ещё раз. Джеймс старательно смотрел на чужой рот, обхвативший фильтр. В тот момент он понял, что музыка, грохотавшая на весь дом, именно здесь слышалась удивительно тихо. Хотя слова всё равно можно было расслышать. Эту музыку из памяти не удалось бы вытащить никакими щипцами: _Если хочешь со мной в будущее, забудь моё прошлое. Если хочешь узнать меня поближе, лучше сделай это быстрее._  
Худшей песни, тем более, насколько подходящей по смыслу к тому, о чём он думал, нельзя было и придумать. Худше-лучшей, если на то пошло.  
Пит уже стоял у тяжелого деревянного стола, на котором лежало несколько книг, их не успели поставить обратно или читали все одновременно — Джеймс не знал точно, но если последнее верно, то он лишь уважал подобный способ разнообразить досуг. Сам же не мог читать больше одной книги за раз.  
Пока Джеймс мысленно рассуждал о чём-то обычном, Пит наклонился над столом. Толстовка задралась. Показалась предсказуемо бледная поясница.  
Одна из бывших девушек Джеймса как-то показала ему, где находились ямочки Венеры. Сам он никогда не задумывался, было ли у этого места название. Оказалось, было, ещё и такое романтичное.  
Тогда Джеймс не упускал возможности коснуться их всеми возможными способами. Он смотрел на те самые ямочки на пояснице Пита и лишь затягивался сильнее обычного.  
Пит разогнулся, пододвинув к себе тяжёлую вазу. Вытащил из неё букет сухоцветов, аккуратно положил их на стол, сдвинув книги.

— Не слишком внушительно? — с сомнением спросил Джеймс.

В качестве ответа Пит пожал плечами и стряхнул в вазу пепел. Ваза выглядела, как реликвия.

— Поверь, воды она не видела десяток лет, — пальцами левой руки Пит коснулся стеблей, цвет их больше походил на помесь земли и золы: — и не увидит ещё столько же.

Джеймс подошёл ближе и заглянул внутрь. Он предсказуемо ничего не увидел, старательно отмахнулся от мысли, сколько раз Пит уже делал подобное. Заодно вспомнил про ключ.  
Остаток сигарет курили молча, хотя один раз Джеймс почти открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос. Он не был бы ни про вазу, ни про ключ.  
Лишь про то, как Пит срывался и пальцами всё касался переносицы. Жест этот был присущ лишь тем, кто носил очки если не на постоянной основе, то достаточно часто.  
Вместо этого Джеймс затянулся в последний раз и подошёл к камину, куда выбросил бычок. Пит последовал его примеру.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. По взгляду Пита не было понятно, успел ли он напиться, или принять что-то. Про себя Джеймс тоже не был уверен, хотя показательный спуск с лестницы точно о чём-то, да говорил.

— Это здесь зачем? — указал на пуф. Всё-таки, по размерам он больше напоминал мини-диван.

Джеймс чуть-чуть пугался подобной жизни, стоило с ней соприкоснуться хоть немного. В его представлении, чтобы что-то было красивым, ему совсем не обязательно быть чрезмерным.  
Стиль Пита как раз представлял всё наглядно. Толстовка, джинсы и кеды — ничего лишнего. Джеймс с грустью вспомнил, каких наряженных парней и девушек успел встретить с того момента, как зашёл в дом. Они же приехали на тусовку, а не на званый ужин, к чему подобные заморочки? Или каждая вечеринка здесь представляла собой очередной «последний раз», когда стоило запомниться окружающим любой ценой?  
Пит подошёл к пуфу и посмотрел на лежавшие на нём журналы.

— А ты как думаешь?  
— Предпочитаю не думать, он выглядит лишним.

Когда Пит потянулся за одной из двух книг, Джеймс успел разглядеть у него на правом мизинце бледный след. Казалось бы — куда бледнее, но нет, след отчётливо выделялся, стоило только зацепиться за него. От кольца.

— Ты бы сюда что поставил?  
— Стол?  
— Нет, — Пит смешно надул губы, но упорно смотрел на обложку книжки, в голове у Джеймса что-то зажужжало, как на тех телешоу, когда игрок называл неверный ответ. Собственно, это Джеймс и сделал: — Попробуешь ещё?  
— Бар, — усмехнулся. Понятное дело, что где-то здесь по-любому должен был располагаться бар. Хотя и не такой изъёбистый, как Джеймс успел себе представить — чтобы тот открывался при касании нужной книги.  
— Ты так никогда не выиграешь, — подтвердил Пит. Да, они играли.  
— Скажи, что за приз, тогда начну стараться усерднее, — коленями Джеймс упёрся в пуф. Тот оказался жёстче, чем на вид. Поверхность едва ли могла спружинить.

Да, понятно, что для ног. Но так это скучно, тускло, невыразительно.  
Как и интерьер вместе. Хотя зона библиотеки в глазах Джеймса пока стала самой лучшей в громадном доме. Он любил читать, пусть даже в последнее время это удавалось делать реже.

— Разве не интереснее узнать это самому? — Пит поднял голову. Книжка в этот момент рассталась с его пальцами, глухо шлёпнулась обратно на пуф. Джеймс только и смог, что сглотнуть. Вышло шумно, палевно.

Музыка в тот же момент стихла.  
Их разделяла пара шагов, или примерно столько же неловких движений по пуфу. Джеймсу пришлось оттолкнуться от поверхности, встать ровно. Ладони резко вспотели, в голове появился лёгкий гул.  
Он собирался что-то сказать, нечто остроумное или хотя бы способное вызвать у Пита улыбку. Внезапно к двери кто-то привалился с той стороны.  
Разговор, последовавший за этим, вышел едва ли разборчивым. Пит всё время смотрел Джеймсу в глаза, хотя по нему стало заметно, что он старательно вслушивался в глухую болтовню. Потом раздался крик и ещё один, звуки ударов.

— Похоже, — начал говорить Пит, подхватив сигареты и спрятав пачку в рукаве: — тебе реально придётся узнавать это самому. — Он прошёл мимо Джеймса. — Как минимум сейчас.

Ключ Пит провернул в замке, а дверь резко дёрнул на себя, успев отойти в сторону. С лёгким восторгом Джеймс следил за чужими движениями и думал о том, успел ли Пит вообще хоть немного расслабиться. Или даже та улыбка у лестницы у него была связана лишь с неуклюжестью Джеймса и больше ни с чем?  
На пол рухнули два тела, пока парень пытался поцеловать девушку, та продолжала лупить его обеими руками. Била так, что грудь чуть ли не вываливалась из выреза вечернего платья. Ещё одна слишком изысканная участница тусовки. Парень уже врубил режим пылесоса и плевать хотел на то, получал отклик или нет.

— Блядь. Не мог бы ты... — обратился к Джеймсу Пит.

Глаза раскрыл в ожидании.

— Что?  
— Я оттащу его, а ты помоги ей.  
— Я? Это проверка какая-то?

Снова фыркнув, Пит наклонился и начал тянуть парня назад. Тот не поддавался, целиком поглощённый нелицеприятным занятием.

— Давай, мудила, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Рот Джеймс уже успел открыть, но заметил, как Пит старательно и со знанием дела нажал на болевую точку — ту, что у седьмого позвонка, — парень застонал, как подстреленный, расслабился и полным весом лёг на девчонку.

— Вставай или я добавлю, — прошипел Пит. В тот момент черты его лица совсем заострились.

 _Дело в освещении_ , — подумал Джеймс и подошёл ближе. Драться ему не хотелось, хотелось повернуть время вспять и не задавать вопросов про пуфик, не спрашивать ничего, использовать жёсткую поверхность…

— Джеймс, — позвал Пит: — Ну? — Подгонял.  
— Да, да, — он как-то неловко потёр голову, вспомнил, что, когда волосы были длиннее, тянул себя же за пряди в попытках успокоиться.

Ситуация происходила комично-трагичная. Ему бы пригодилась Гермиона и её маховик времени.  
Пит увёл парня, который почти не держался на ногах.  
Ничего лучше, кроме как с кривой улыбкой нависнуть над распластавшейся на полу девушкой, Джеймс не придумал. Она смотрела на него во все глаза, явно не понимая, что произошло. Бордовая помада размазалась до самой щеки.

— Давай-ка поднимем тебя, — ласково произнёс он и подхватил её, заранее ожидая, что помощи ждать не стоило, но девушка удивила быстротой реакции.

Когда она оказалась на своих двоих, то яростно сдула с лица мешавшую прядь и широко вытерла рот ладонью. Макияжу это не помогло.

— Ого, — сказала она, Джеймс её уже видел. Она закидывалась шотами на кухне, но он на тот момент не успел сильно заинтересоваться идеей побыстрее нажраться. Чего в итоге не сделал.

После общения с Питом эта идея уплыла далеко и надолго.

— Что? — он продолжал придерживать её.  
— Всё потом. Как тебя зовут, спаситель?  
— Джеймс, — глаза автоматически прищурились. Ещё не успев прийти в себя, она уже начала с ним заигрывать. Фантастика.  
— Меня зовут Энни. Ты как тут оказался? — она внимательно смотрела на него.

Стоп, это точно она напивалась шотами? Не спутал ли он ничего?  
Внезапно Энни коснулась собственной груди, провела ладонями сверху вниз и поправила платье. Джеймс искренне надеялся, что это было именно попыткой поправить платье, а не способом заинтересовать его беседой, окончание у которой виделось лишь одно.

— Друг друга позвал.  
— Как мило с его стороны, — она усмехнулась, подошла в двери и вытащила из замка ключ. Привычным таким движением. Едва ли не привычнее, чем это получилось у Пита: — пойдём, думаю, ты мне пригодишься.

Джеймс не успел ничего сказать, как Энни вытолкала его из библиотеки.  
Она сильно потянула носом, пока закрывала дверь.

— Вы там дымили? — во взгляде сплошная строгость. Настоящая мамочка.  
— Да, мэм, — пошутил, опять погладил себя по затылку. Посмотрел на окружавших их людей, заметил, что вернулась музыка. Басы давили на голову изнутри.  
— Никаких мэм, подобное совсем не является признаком наличия манер, — она подхватила его под локоть и вот они уже шли вперёд. В самую толпу.

Куда именно?

— Впрочем, тебе они не очень и нужны. Особенно сейчас.

Он был полностью уверен в том, что спасителей даже на такой вечеринке стоило одаривать в первую очередь алкоголем. Не прогадал. Энни заботливо, пусть и немного пошатываясь, но довела его до кухни.  
Теперь Джеймс выучил целых две дороги, хотя и не планировал появляться на втором этаже снова. Слишком уж мучительными вышел спуск, ещё и закончился в прямом смысле ничем.

— Давай-ка мы возьмём вот это, и это, — она стаскивала со стола бутылки, но выбирала хаотично. В руках у Джеймса оказался странный набор: виски, джин, бутылка безалкогольного пива и холодная бутылка шампанского, из-за образовавшегося на ней конденсата, так и норовившая выскользнуть на пол. Её-то Джеймс и поставил обратно. Сама Энни забрала упаковку яблочного сока, чипсы и несколько стаканов. — Думаю, хватит, на первое время?

Слабо улыбнувшись, Джеймс оставил при себе комментарии касательно выбора. Возможно, дело в том, что Энни ударилась головой, когда Пит решил открыть дверь. Или она в принципе была такой.  
Когда и куда именно подевался ключ от библиотеки, Джеймс так и не понял.  
Его подпихнули в спину, позади раздался нестройный смех. Энни шикнула на людей, которых Джеймс ещё даже не успел увидеть. От него отлипли, пусть и не без труда, а чьи-то пальцы успели схватить за задницу. Очень мило, подобное уже больше начинало походить на ту вечеринку, куда бы он хотел попасть.

— Дорогу сам найдёшь или тебя отвести?  
— Дорогу куда? — спросил он, пока пытался разглядеть в толпе знакомое лицо.  
— В рай, — заговорщически проговорила Энни. И хотя музыка значительно мешала слышать хоть что-то нормально, Джеймс уловил, что с ним пытались говорить томным грудным голосом. Стало смешно, он утёр нос, лишь бы спрятать эту реакцию.  
— Веди, — Энни усмехнулась, в тот момент Джеймс понял, что она была ниже его не на голову, а даже больше, роста прибавляли туфли на шпильке. Такими можно было и убить при верном использовании.

Из дома Энни могла вывести его куда угодно, но Джеймс даже присвистнул, когда понял, что рай — это сад. На уровне глаз он был ещё более роскошный, пышный, в таком не проблемой казалось потеряться, но явно не в такой компании. Вбитые в газон маленькие светильники, незаметные с балкона, но так хорошо видимые сейчас, навели Джеймса на мысль о блуждающих огнях. Именно в этот момент Энни снова потянула его за рукав рубашки.  
Они ещё не вышли на траву, когда Энни сбросила свои туфли, не заботясь об их дальнейшей судьбе. Ночь за пределами дома оказалась душной и всё ещё ароматной, но теперь раскрывались запахи других цветов с многочисленных ухоженных клумб, а не роз и скошенной травы, которыми Джеймс надышался на балконе.  
Здесь людей почти не наблюдалось, а те, которых успел заметить Джеймс, располагались прямо на траве, все, как один, босые. Ему и самому захотелось разуться, но руки всё ещё держали бутылки.

— Давай, осталось недолго, — окинула его очередным оценивающим взглядом Энни: — Справишься?  
— Будь уверена, милая, — подбодрил её Джеймс.

Из всех мест, куда можно было приземлиться, она выбрала широкую скамейку, цвета такого тёмного, что Джеймс подумал, не обжигали ли её. Но стоило сесть, предусмотрительно сгрузив всё бьющееся на середину скамьи, как стало понятно, что освещение и тут играло свои шутки. На спинке скамьи даже виднелась табличка, но внимания её полировке не уделяли уже долгое время, так что прочитать надпись Джеймс не смог.  
Что не укрылось от внимания Энни.

— Забей, очередная фамильная ценность, — так могла говорить лишь хозяйка.  
— Что, и без сигнализации? — он усмехнулся стянул с ног кроссовки, а следом и носки. Пальцами зарылся в траву, но та скорее ноги колола, чем была мягкой, как он успел нафантазировать.  
— Ты можешь попробовать её утащить и меня не забудь, — она села на другую сторону, без особой церемонии задрала ногу, чтобы было удобнее.

Разрез на платье позволял. Ровный загар позволял. Общее состояние позволяло. Джеймс посмотрел на чужую открывшуюся кожу без особого интереса.  
В свой стакан Энни плеснула джин и сок, собиралась устроить такое же непотребство для Джеймса, но тот забрал инициативу себе. Похоже, что обслуживать Энни не требовалось, она сделала большой глоток, пока Джеймс решал нужно ли разбавить виски, да и хотел ли он вообще его.

— Что ты можешь рассказать о себе? Кроме очевидного.

Он откинулся на спинку и сделал глубокий вдох. Пить не хотелось, а свежий воздух отвлекал, но без определённого направления. Где-то слышались крики, смех, уже совсем другая музыка, вечеринка частично перенеслась за пределы дома, как будто тот уже не мог сдерживать внутри себя толпу.

— А что во мне очевидного?  
— Ты ирландец, ты мало что понимаешь в моде, ты куришь и... — он покрутила свой коктейль прежде чем залпом выпить всё до дна: — Я тебя не знаю.  
— Ладно, звучит, как попадание в яблочко по всем пунктам, но не думай, что мне не обидно, — он погладил себя по колким волосам. Разве была в жизни так важна мода? Ему нравилось отражение в зеркале — этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы не устроить повторное окрашивание головы, но уже в более знакомый цвет.  
— Так что? — пока Энни наливала себе вторую порцию, Джеймс заметил, что в левом ухе у неё не хватало серёжки, а тёмный след от помады никуда не делся. Хотелось её умыть, переодеть и уложить спать. Правда, взгляд Энни говорил о том, что подобной программе она бы начала сопротивляться до крови. Неважно, чьей именно.  
— Я умею зарабатывать на жизнь, у меня есть два замечательных племянника и ты спокойно можешь нанять меня в качестве телохранителя.  
— Что-то не заметила за тобой быстроту реакции, — это точно являлось прямой отсылкой к произошедшему в библиотеке.  
— Не каждый день передо мной на пол валятся такие девушки, — он почти не покривил душой — Энни, стоило ей улыбнуться самой обычной улыбкой, начинала источать обаяние. Но в тот момент Энни больше походила на...  
— Чужими стараниями, — она накрутила прядь волос на палец. На пальце Джеймс заметил кольцо. Выглядело оно внушительно.

Платье под всё это не подходило. Что она там сказала про моду? Тёмно-синее явно не сочеталось с таким сильным загаром, особенно на вечеринке.

— А ты хорош, — она криво поставила бутылку, так, что та едва не рухнула в траву. Крышку уже ничто не спасло — та укатилась куда-то в темноту.

Пальцами Джеймс продолжал беспокоить траву. Из-за её жёсткости подумал не про регулярное облагораживание, а про искусственное покрытие. Фыркнул на самого себя — не вслух, конечно, — за подобные идиотские мысли. Собственные ноги на контрасте выглядели бледными, каждая вена выделялась неестественной синевой.

— Хорош в чём? Хотя, спасибо, — он взял бутылку пива и с тоской вспомнил, что зажигалка осталась у Пита.

Срывать крышку о скамью, на которую их усадила Энни, Джеймс не собирался. Манеры, что бы ни твердили другие, у него имелись. Вот только общество не всегда нуждалось в их демонстрации. 

— В том, чтобы не говорить о себе. Ладно, — её пальцы тоже коснулись ржавчины таблички, даже поскребли, но безуспешно: — Хочешь узнать что-то обо мне?

Хотел ли он? Стоило продолжить беседу уже как минимум потому что Энни на Джеймса повесил именно Пит. Много ли тому должно потребоваться времени, чтобы закончить с неудавшимся Казановой, найти Джеймса и вернуться к обсуждению предназначения пуфов?

— Это же твой дом? — стоило уточнить догадку.

Смех Энни заглушил стаканчик, она от души отреагировала на обычный вопрос.

— Господи, я почти готова пожалеть тебя, Джеймс. Дом… — взгляд Энни перевела с лица Джеймса на само здание: — тебе долгую историю или ты уже успел обидеться? К слову сказать, я не обижена, но очень хочется смеяться. Пожалуйста, не бросай меня здесь одну, иначе я напьюсь до комы и этот дом точно перестанет быть моим.

Финальная фраза прозвучала без эмоций, даже намёк на смех испарился. 

— Выбирай ту историю, кото… — в этот момент Энни начала наливать себе уже третью порцию алкоголя, ловкость рук постепенно сходила на нет, так что джин пролился на её левое колено. Тихое «ой» и легкое движение руки привели недоразумение в порядок, Джеймс наморщил нос от резкого запаха. — Которую сама хочешь рассказать.

С соком у Энни вышло лучше, хотя пачка начала выглядеть, словно пережила не лучший период своей жизни. 

— Я устраиваю эти вечеринки не потому что хочу что-то рассказывать, — глоток: — и даже не из желания послушать кого-то другого. Не подумай, я отлично умею поддерживать светские беседы, спасибо моим родителям и прочим родственничкам, — Энни закатила глаза. Что-то скрывалось за этим словом, и история явно не смогла бы поместиться с ними на одной скамейке. — Это поместье станет моим, да. Спасибо предкам за то, что решили остановиться на одном ребёнке. Хотя это не очень-то логичное решение. Так-то оно уже моё, но ты сам понимаешь.  
— И какие у тебя на него планы?  
— У меня? Я бы с радостью избавилась от него, но тогда меня сгнобят остальные родственники. Обладать подобной недвижимостью не только затратно, но и… Не знаю, тоскливо? Если я в ближайшие несколько лет обзаведусь мужем, то может стать веселее. Только, где муж, там и обязательные дети. И я не хочу детей, — последнее предложение Энни вытолкала у себя из горла, даже голос изменился. 

Пиво осталось на скамейке, Джеймс взял в руки бутылку виски и задумчиво посмотрел на этикетку. От чужого рассказа хотелось сделать несколько больших глотков. Ситуация представлялась в чём-то безнадежной.

— Всё, что ты сказала, не звучит, как твой план на жизнь. Больше похоже на копию чужого, или не чужого, а плана твоих родителей.  
— Которые, в свою очередь, сделали копию с плана своих родителей, — горько подтвердила Энни. — Да, есть в этом нечто угнетающее.  
— Ещё бы, разве это похоже на жизнь, которую тебе хочется?  
— У вас тут, что, бесплатный терапевтический сеанс? — раздалось сбоку. 

Джеймс так увлёкся чужим трагизмом запланированной и нежеланной жизни, что не сразу увидел подошедшую парочку.

— Какого чёрта вы тут забыли? — недоумённо спросила Энни и начала дёргать себя за мочку, в которой так и не появилась серёжка.  
— Подумали, что ты по ошибке забыла пригласить. Вдруг, почта подвела, тебе отключили телефон за неуплату, а голубей вы уже съели как лучший деликатес.

Удивительно рыжая девушка точно не лезла за словом в карман, а вот парень, обнимавший её, лишь молча ухмылялся и поглядывал на Джеймса, как на последнего представителя редкого вида: с удивлением и явным желанием поскорее его прикончить.  
Внутри что-то знакомо шевельнулось, напомнило о том, что впервые Джеймс подрался не с одноклассником, а с собственным отчимом, который отделал его до кровавых соплей. Через пару лет Джеймс всё-таки смог ответить ему тем же и всё ещё гордился собственными успехами. Уж что-что, а драться он мог и любил, пусть даже в последнее время жизнь перестала подкидывать ему возможность вмазать кому-то. Да и он стал спокойнее. Стал же?  
Чужой взгляд продолжал сверлить Джеймса, врезаясь в местечко между бровей.

— Знакомьтесь, это Джеймс, — проговорила Энни и обхватила его запястье холодными пальцами. То, что её трясло, стало понятно не сразу, а лишь через пару секунд, когда кончики ногтей впились в незакрытое рубашкой запястье: — Джеймс, это Лили и Густав.

От такого чудаковатого имени Джеймс с трудом не расхохотался, уголок губы поднялся, выдавая его реакцию.

— Энни, с каких пор ты знакомишь нас с обслуживающим персоналом? — лениво спросил Густав. Он сильно гундосил, Джеймс в ту же секунду обратил внимание, что парень постоянно шмыгал.  
— Будь вежливее, это пока ещё можно сделать бесплатно, — ответила Энни. Она сократила расстояние между собой и Джеймсом, полностью наплевав на бутылки и забытую пачку чипсов. Бутылка джина свалилась в траву и облила ногу Джеймса.  
— Береги топливо, Эн, — ледяным тоном выдала Лили: — тебе ещё пригодится сегодня, — она бросила взгляд на Джеймса. С большим восторгом люди могли и на дерьмо на собственных кроссовках посмотреть: — я так понимаю, ты не намерена освободиться в ближайшие… Сколько? — обратилась к Густаву. Тот покачал головой, не было похоже, что он слушал свою подружку. — Двадцать минут? Давай, дорогая, не томи, скажи, сколько нам ещё морозить наши бедн…

В своё оправдание (если оно кому-то могло потребоваться) Джеймс мог сказать лишь одно — неудачный подбор слов способен испортить что угодно. Начиная от предложения отсосать (хотя ладно, тут требовалось сильно постараться, чтобы всё закончилось крахом), до предложения руки и сердца. Когда Лили выбрала слово «морозить», стоя рядом с очевидно обнюхавшимся снежка Густавом… Джеймсу оставалось лишь заржать. Громко так, от души, позволяя окружающим оценить объём его лёгких.

— Я что-то не понял, — Густав отлепился от Лили, а та продолжала удерживать его. Судя по всему, её рука была глубоко погружена в задний карман его джинсов, так что когда Густав дёрнулся вперёд Лили недовольно зашипела. Руку она успела освободить. Джеймс вот не мог похвастаться тем же, так что когда Густав толкнул его в плечо (ей богу, даже в детском саду дети могли надавать пиздюлей элегантнее и быстрее), Джеймсу сначала пришлось отпихнуть Энни в сторону. 

Она этому сопротивлялась, недолго, но достаточно для того, чтобы Джеймс увидел зажатый в чужом кулаке большой палец (ох, эта ошибка точно выдала в Густаве новичка). Джеймс уже успел прикинуть, как бы увернуться.  
Это ему не потребовалось, из полутьмы сада материализовался Пит, схватил парня за шею и локоть занесённой для удара руки. Джеймса качнуло вправо, он не успел сообразить, почему. Это точно являлось не заслугой Энни — та замерла на другом конце скамейки и испуганно наблюдала за разворачивавшейся сценой. Джеймс прижался к ней, даже загородил собой, неуверенный в том, что уже у Пита случилось с быстротой реакции за последние — сколько? — полчаса.  
С этим проблем не было, Пит воткнул Густава его рожей прямо в то место, где только что сидел Джеймс.

— Может, стоит оставить их в покое? Или вас так и не научили манерам? Удивительно, ведь учёба во Франции подразумевает и этикет в том числе.  
— Отъебись, — прохрипел Густав, из уголка его рта уже начала течь слюна бешенства: — кто нападает со спины?  
— О, — Пит навис у него над ухом, из-за этой позы Джеймс почти не видел его лицо, но отлично слышал каждое слово. Вот от этого тона можно было без проблем замёрзнуть за считанные секунды. По рукам Джеймса прошла волна мурашек и скрылась за воротником рубашки. Энни рядом дышала и то ли всхлипывала, то ли что, проверить это в тот же момент Джеймс не мог — зрелище его заворожило. Этот Пит совсем не походил на всех тех, с которыми Джеймс говорил в предыдущие разы. — Так это единственный вопрос, который тебя волнует? Нападение из-за спины? Я где-то слышал, что ты как раз фанат подобного, но, знаешь, несколько в другой сфере, и там не нападение, а скорее безоговорочная капитуляция.  
— Густав? — в голосе Лили стояли слёзы. Поразительно, как Пит, не сказав почти ничего, умудрился заставить отреагировать девушку.  
— Не слушай этого урода.  
— Этот урод ещё тут, — напомнил Пит, в голосе стала ярче заметна улыбка, или ухмылка. Сложно было разбирать подобные акценты лишь на слух: — ну как, мы закончили? Или ты уже вошёл во вкус?

Даже после подобного разговора Густаву потребовалось примерно полминуты, чтобы сдаться.

— Да, мы закончили, отпусти меня, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, из-за чего разобрать его слова стало совсем трудно. Джеймсу, но не Питу, который в ту же секунду разжал пальцы и отошёл на два шага в сторону — поближе к своим главным зрителям.

Ожидая услышать ещё какие-то слова в свой адрес, или в адрес Энни, Джеймс упёрся кулаком в скамью, чтобы быстрее получилось оттолкнуться, но Густав, прикрыв ушибленную скулу ладонью, поволок Лили с собой в сторону дома.

— Какого хера? — спросил Пит. — Они что тут делают?  
— Заявились, — медленно и безразлично ответила Энни, успевшая привалиться к спине Джеймса всем, чем можно: — без приглашения. Скажи, дорогой?  
— Подтверждаю, — Джеймс посмотрел Питу в глаза, заметил, что тот уже открыто улыбался и спокойно смотрел на то, как Энни начала неровными движениями наглаживать плечи Джеймса.  
— Это можно решить, — Пит хрустнул теми самыми пальцами.  
— Никакого насилия, — чуть пискляво попросила Энни. — Или нет, насильничай над этой рожей сколько влезет. Но я бы не рекомендовала тебе пачкать руки, сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, — быстро и тоскливо ответил Пит. — Вы тут надолго зависли? Энни, не пора ли перейти на газировку с лимоном?  
— Пора бы, — выдохнула ответ Джеймсу в ухо. — Кто меня обслужит?

Её пальцы проскользили по его рёбрам и переместились на грудь, правый сосок Джеймса Энни нашла не сразу, но как только сжала, реакция была мгновенной. Он зашипел и дёрнулся в сторону.

— Пойдём, — позвал Пит, во взгляде Джеймса он без труда видел нечто вроде ужаса и легкой такой мольбы: — ты всё равно не знаешь, где что стоит.  
— Детка, ты лучший, — почти пропела Энни.

Стоило Энни встать, как её повело.

— Что-то мне… — она тяжело вздохнула, но признаков тошноты не выказала.

Пит обхватил её за талию, Энни обвила его шею рукой и совсем пьяно улыбнулась Джеймсу.

— Мой рыцарь и его р-ры…  
— Осторожнее с выражениями, Энни, — Пит посмотрел на Джеймса, но по взгляду его ничего не было понятно.  
— Я ещё ничего и не сказала, — её повело в сторону Джеймса, Пит только охнул, потому что Энни скорее сама захотела так сделать, чем оказалась не в состоянии контролировать тело. И вот она уже впечаталась в Джеймса, даже обхватила его свободной рукой и яблочно выдохнула ему в щёку: — такими темпами и не успею.

Пока она смеялась, Пит состроил страдальческое выражение лица, которое можно заметить лишь у трезвого человека.

— Ты изволишь идти дальше? — елейным голосом напомнил он Энни о себе, хотя его хватка никуда с её талии не делась.  
— Я уже ничего и не хочу, — грустно сказала она и уткнулась Джеймсу лбом в плечо.

Лицо Пита выражало примерно тоже самое, что и в библиотеке, только тут он даже не пытался ещё и сказать что-то. Ситуация была не такой сложной и спонтанной, чтобы Джеймс и дальше тупил.

— Ничего, сейчас мы тебе поможем… — чуть не сказал «захотеть» но прикусил язык, самый кончик. Энни даже не пыталась от него отлипнуть, и Джеймсу ничего не оставалось, как обнять её за талию и накрыть своей рукой руку Пита. — Идём?  
— Да, сладкий, — послушно кивнула Энни, волосы у неё совсем растрепались, Джеймс посмотрел на ухо без серёжки, на след от помады, на румяные щёки. Почувствовал прикосновение к локтю — Пит напомнил, что, да, они собирались идти, собирались дольше, чем следовало для компании, где лишь леди успела нализаться.  
— Держи её, — сказал Пит, стоило им зайти в дом, Джеймс кивнул и обнял совсем расслабившуюся Энни двумя руками. Она такому внимания оказалась только рада и начала подпевать песне Джеймсу в шею, делала Энни это очень щекотно и мокро. Джеймс в ответ старался не смеяться в голос от внезапно накатившей неловкости.

В какой-то момент между песнями Энни отлипла от него и заглянула в глаза, после чего выдала:

— Ты же понимаешь, что их слова не нужно воспринимать всерьёз?  
— Какие? — Джеймс не удержался и отвёл волосы ей с лица, Энни заботу даже не заметила.  
— Про обслуживающий персонал, пусть они затолкают это себе в задницу, — она недовольно надула губы. Выходит, оскорбления в адрес Джеймса задели её сильнее, чем его самого. Даже эффектное появление Пита и его способ решения садового конфликта не помог Энни быстро забыть чужую брехню.  
— К утру ты уже ничего не вспомнишь, — пообещал Джеймс.  
— Да если бы, — усмехнулась Энни и сильнее ухватилась за него, даже без каблуков её начало шатать сильнее.

Она уже начала говорить что-то ещё, когда подошёл Пит, в руке у него была бутылка минералки, лимон и нож. 

— Пойдём, — кивнул в сторону толпы.  
— Надеюсь, кровавой резни не предвидится? — спросил Джеймс, пока помогал Энни двигаться дальше.

Судя по тому, что они всё дальше уходили от кухни, Пит не планировал использовать её по назначению.  
Чем дальше они продвигались по первому этажу, тем меньше людей видели. Хотя ещё оставались парочки, которым было без разницы, как близко находился алкоголь, и насколько громко играла музыка. Чужое тело, ближайшая стена — этого достаточно.  
Джеймс разглядывал дом и старательно приходил в ужас от объёма работы хотя бы по той же уборке, которая требовалась. Жесть, ничего удивительного, что кто-то забивал на подобную жизнь и старательно с ней прощался любым возможным способом. Хотя были же и те, кто жил в этих, медленно превращавшихся в склепы, поместьях до самой смерти. 

— Нам сюда, есть свободная рука? — обращался Пит явно к Джеймсу. Энни только рассмеялась, глаза она уже держала закрытыми. 

Ещё никогда Джеймс не видел человека, которого вырубало от джина, к тому же с такой удивительной скоростью. Или они сидели в саду дольше, чем показалось? Наверное, не зря Энни назвала его раем. И зря она закидывалась шотами с реактивной скоростью.

— Что?  
— Рука, свободная? — Пит посмотрел вниз, Джеймс посмотрел вниз. На чём следовало сосредоточить внимание? На кармане, понятно.

Джеймс достал ключ быстро, хотя мысли в голове предлагали другие варианты. Мысли в голове не учитывали присутствие, хоть и очень пьяного, но от этого не менее третьего человека среди них.  
Пит отошёл в сторону и Джеймс сам открыл дверь. Пит проскользнул вперёд, Джеймс глубоко вдохнул. Запах травки не почувствовал. Стоило бы спросить, позже.  
Свет, включённый Питом, тоже оказался достаточно тусклым. Джеймс грешным делом подумал, что проклятые аристократы, или кем они там себя считали, экономили на электроэнергии. Или не часто пользовались уже двумя комнатами, где успел побывать Джеймс. Сначала ему показалось что они снова в библиотеке, но при ближайшем рассмотрении комната оказалась явно кабинетом. Она была меньше библиотеки и выполнена в более светлых, но таких же, как говорится, благородных тонах.

— Какого хрена ты решил привести меня сюда? — возмутилась Энни.  
— Чем тебе не нравится? — утробно рассмеялся Пит, пока Джеймс помогал Энни преодолеть последние шаги до максимально неудобного на вид диванчика. Возможно, он был ровесником той самой скамейки. — Здесь тихо, приятно пахнет отцовскими сигарами, даже есть бар, но пить ты уже не будешь, и здесь тебя никто не станет искать.  
— Дверь запереть? — поинтересовался Джеймс.  
— Нет, пока достаточно лишь достать ключ и прикрыть её.

На почти оскорблённый взгляд Джеймса Пит ответил:

— Что? Мне-то будет не впервой оказаться тут запертым, а так, конечно, сам решай. Я верю, что время можно провести и веселее.  
— Скотина, — вставила своё Энни и попыталась пнуть Пита уже не самой чистой на вид ногой, но не смогла дотянуться: — со мной весело!  
— Конечно, весело, особенно, когда ты вдрызг и готова начать вспоминать Чаппи.

Джеймс успел вытащить ключ и закрыть дверь.

— Кто такой Чаппи? — он смотрел на серость толстовки Пита, которая из-за освещения выглядела совсем уж тёмной. Волосы продолжали выделяться. За ушами они были немного влажными, Джеймс от одного вида почувствовал желание воткнуться туда же носом, вдохнуть ещё раз, не только вдохнуть, но и провести языком.  
— Чаппи это мой корги. Бывший. Он умер, — с толком и расстановкой ответила Энни.  
— Давай, теперь скажи, сколько лет назад это было.

В нос ударил запах лимона, Пит не особо старался делать всё аккуратно, так что сок забрызгал стол. Джеймс усмехнулся, когда увидел, что все следы за собой Пит вытер натянутой на пальцы толстовкой. 

— Мне нужен стакан, — Пить чуть обернулся, показал Джеймсу профиль, хотя сам смотрел на Энни.

Искать долго не пришлось, рядом с книжным шкафом располагался такой же, но явно для нужд более приземлённых. Рядом с очевидно очень дорогой, начатой бутылкой виски, стоял набор толстых стаканов, Джеймс взял два.  
Пит чуть приподнял брови, но лимон кинул в оба, а следом залил газировкой. 

— Это было семь лет назад, — трагично сообщила Энни.  
— И ты никак не можешь оправиться от потери, — выдохнул Пит, Джеймс усмехнулся в стакан и ухватил лимон зубами. Именно в тот момент Пит посмотрел на него и стал свидетелем того, как долька закончила свою жизнь во рту Джеймса. Смотрел Пит внимательно, словно это могло спасти его жизнь в опасной ситуации.  
— Если бы он умер от чего-то обычного, от рака там, — Энни со своим стаканом обращалась безбожно, его участь с каждой секундой всё сильнее смещалась к исходу под названием «вдребезги». Что-то подобное Джеймс мог сказать и про себя, стоило ему посмотреть Питу в глаза. — Но нет! — Она резко повысила голос, Джеймс отвлёкся от Пита, тому тоже пришлось посмотреть на свою подругу (подругу?). — Задавили велосипедом, что за дичь?  
— Велосипедом? — на автомате переспросил Джеймс.  
— Погоди, ты ещё не знаешь, кто это сделал, — Пит запрыгнул на стол, на котором всё ещё лежали лимон и нож. Бутылка с газировкой чуть покачнулась, но устояла.  
— На кой чёрт ты заставляешь меня рассказывать это? — справедливо заметила Энни.

С лёгким смешком Пит наклонился к диванчику и притянул руку Энни, с зажатой в ней стаканом, ближе к её рту. Девушка поморщилась, но сделала глоток.

— Никто никого не заставляет. Ты можешь не рассказывать, — наконец выдал Пит.

Джеймс посмотрел на его кеды, и понял, что сам он, как и Энни, так и остался босиком. Да, в раю можно было ещё и не то оставить.

— Я н-недовольна, — она всхлипнула, но быстро успокоилась, чтобы более драматично продолжить: — если я здесь что-то заблюю, то ты сам будешь убирать, клянусь.  
— То есть остальную часть дома ты будешь — вот так чудо! — убирать сама? Во сколько планируешь встать для такой ударной операции? — он перевёл взгляд на противоположную стену, Джеймс тоже посмотрел туда. Огромные часы выглядели устрашающе. Они показывали без трёх минут три часа ночи.  
— Заткнись.  
— Как скажешь, — достал из рукава пачку сигарет и кивнул Джеймсу.

Он допил воду, по вкусу та казалась ещё кислее, чем съеденный кусок лимона, и подошёл. Стакан максимально громко опустился на стол рядом с бедром Пита. Джеймс всё смотрел на чужое колено и ощущал едва ли не магнитное притяжение между ним и своей ладонью.  
Энни начала что-то неразборчиво говорить, по тону её голоса Джеймс понял лишь одно — она не плакала, а от души возмущалась. Послушать не удалось, потому что Пит достал сигарету из пачки, зажал фильтр между губами, прикурил, а после вложил эту же сигарету в приоткрытый рот Джеймса.  
Первую затяжку Джеймс сделал ещё до того, как Пит перестал касаться его рта. В эфире снова появился голос Энни.

— Какой ненормальный сказал, что жизнь после шестидесяти обязательно должна включать в себя активные физические нагрузки?!  
— Так ты всё-таки будешь рассказывать про собачку, — Пит разглядывал пальцы Джеймса. Или его подбородок. Или струю дыма, которую Джеймс выпустил в сторону. 

Губы стали неожиданно сухими, пришлось их облизать. Пит и это не упустил из внимания. Левая нога у него начала дёргаться, Джеймс подумал, что мог бы успокоить, но вместо этого сделал несколько шагов в сторону и попытался отвлечься разглядыванием кабинета.  
Недолго думая Пит прикурил вторую сигарету, закинул ногу на ногу, уткнулся в колено локтем и напустил на себя скучающий вид. Энни всё это время трясла в руке стакан, но вода оттуда упорно не выливалась. 

— Сделай ещё глоток, — попросил её Пит.  
— Ты куришь здесь эти сраные сигареты и ещё указываешь мне.  
— Да что ты, я не указываю, золотце, хочешь, пойдём дальше пить, найдём этих змеюку и гадюку и придумаем весёлую игру?

Энни сморщилась и глубоко вздохнула, но опять послушалась. Джеймс увидел пепельницу. Никак, кроме как здоровенной, он описать её не мог. Под стать поместью.  
Пит кашлянул, возвращая внимание к себе. Не зря, ведь сам пальцами очерчивал кромку стакана, из которого пил Джеймс.

— Так что там с Чаппи? — с трудом проговорил Джеймс.  
— Моего милого, сладкого Чаппи задавил на велосипеде один из тех неуёмных старпёров нашего рода, которые почему-то отказываются спокойно доживать свой век, — Энни провела пальцем по щеке и смахнула слезинку, которой там не было. В пьяном состоянии она говорила медленно, примериваясь к словам, как к очередной ступеньке, требовавшей преодоления. 

Подобным терпением Джеймс не мог похвастаться — он, будучи совсем навеселе, предпочитал тараторить, и плевать, что окружающие люди порой с трудом разбирали, что он говорил. Ещё бы, пьяный ирландец, способный выдать больше слов в минуту, чем в состоянии осилить среднестатистический человек, это совсем не шутка. Точнее, шутка, но не для всех.

— Ему пора уже было на покой, Энни.  
— Надеюсь, ты про Чарльза, — прошипела она.  
— Да если бы, я про Чаппи, — Пит стряхнул пепел в стакан.  
— Ему было всего семь лет, корги живут намного дольше этого.  
— Он натерпелся достаточно, чтобы стать браво задавленным. Не всех собак, знаешь ли, ждёт такая героическая смерть.  
— Заткнись, в тебе нет ни капли сострадания. Джеймс, помоги мне.  
— Ты не завела себе ещё одного после этого?  
— Нет, — Энни мутным взглядом обвела кабинет и откинула голову на спинку диванчика.  
— Такие травмы не забываются, — изрёк Пит.  
— Она же не сама его переехала, — усмехнулся в ответ Джеймс и снова оценил масштабы пепельницы относительно сигареты. 

Господи, какого размера сигары они тут курили? Пепельница больше подходила для окуривания комнаты, не иначе.

— Чаппи любил тебя, или ты забыл уже?  
— Забудешь тут, как мелкий нос так и норовит залезть везде, где только можно.  
— А похоронили вы его где? — спросил Джеймс. Сигарета закончилась, садиться не хотелось, разговор, пусть и был странным, но увлекал. То взаимодействие, которое показывали Пит и Энни, вызывало улыбку. Они выглядели почти родственниками, пусть и не были похожи. Его волосы напоминали про пшеницу, а её больше про чернозём. 

От Энни в ответ раздалось лишь тягостное молчание, так что Пит всё взял на себя.

— Её родители оказались строго против захоронения именно тела Чаппи, так что его сначала кремировали.  
— Серьёзно? — какой же бред. Какие же аристократы…  
— Она и с урной долго не хотела расставаться. В защиту Энни могу сказать, что урна, хоть и была холодной и слишком мелкой, но её мать умудрилась выбрать самую милую расцветку из всех возможных. Снять крышку — и, вуаля, стала бы отличная ваза.

В подтверждение его слов Энни чуть выгнула уголки губ вниз, и в полной прострации закивала. Похоже, смерть Чаппи они обсуждали уже не раз и даже не десять. 

— В общем, могилка есть где-то в саду. Чтобы быстрее забыть о её существовании, Энни самолично вытащила надгробный камень, — вернее было бы назвать его камушком — и зашвырнула его в окно родительской спальни.  
— О, мне в тот день не отказала меткость, полёт был сказочным, — она запила свои слова.  
— Второго корги у Энни так и не случилось.  
— И не случится, это была та самая единственная любовь.  
— Ты слишком любишь страдать, в жизни есть занятия и интереснее, — с этими словами Пит затянулся в последний раз, а через выпущенный дым Джеймс всё равно разглядел чужой взгляд.  
— Это называется ностальгией, — вода у Энни кончилась и второй стакан оказался рядом с первым. Пит быстро налил туда ещё воды и Энни забрала его обратно, чтобы сделать очередной, но уже совсем сердитый глоток. — Сейчас я бы так вмазала по этой харе, — выдала она.  
— Чарльзу? — поинтересовался Джеймс. 

Он снова понял, что стоял босиком на ковре, так что начал большим пальцем пытаться повторить узоры. Энни увидела движение и попробовала сделать тоже самое, но лень одолела её быстрее.

— Что? Нет, я про Густава.  
— Странно, что ты выбрала только его. Лили обиделась бы, — Пит слез со столика и прошёл за массивный письменный стол. Джеймс спокойно мог себе представить, как Пит лежал на его поверхности. Лежал уже как минимум без толстовки.

Казалось бы, то, что они обсуждали двух не самых приятных (на первый взгляд так точно) людей, не должно было сильно волновать Джеймса. Знакомство, пусть и стало коротким, сумбурным и достаточно выразительным, но осталось позади. На утро, последнее о ком бы хотел бы попытаться вспомнить Джеймс, так это о двух выскочках, которые появились перед ним и Энни, как два чёрта из табакерки. И всё же…

— Какие у тебя с ними проблемы?

Всё внимание переключилось на Джеймса благодаря его заинтересованности. Взмахнув рукой, Энни всё же расплескала воду, но удержала стакан.

— Там всё довольно прозаично, — ответил Пит со своего места. Пока Джеймс следил за неровной дугой, которую описывал бокал в воздухе, благодаря координации Энни, Пит успел закинуть ноги на стол.  
— Ты сам хочешь рассказать? — ехидно поинтересовалась Энни. Она сдалась и положила ноги на диванчик. Теперь единственным человеком, находящимся во всё ещё вертикальном положении был лишь Джеймс. Пит на него из-за стола смотрел с лёгкой такой улыбкой, если бы не наличие в кабинете Энни, Джеймс бы уже нашёл способ что-то с этой улыбкой сделать.  
— Нет, что ты, давай, думаю, твои ораторские навыки вернулись в подходящее состояние и ты отлично справишься.  
— Ненавижу тебя в хорошем настроении, — фыркнула Энни.  
— Извини, ничего не могу с собой поделать, — Пит подхватил со стола маленькую фигурку льва и начал крутить её в пальцах.  
— Мне нужна сигарета.

Джеймс помог ей с этим, потом ещё несколько секунд смотрел на зажигалку, думал, забрать ли её обратно. Оставил в пачке, та там смотрелась хорошо и уютно.  
_Как смотрелась бы в любой другой пачке, даже в твоей собственной, но ты забыл о сигаретах,_ — пошутил сам над собой без злобы.

— В общем, — начала Энни и откинула с лица прядь волос: — Лили и Густав могли бы быть замечательными людьми…

Пауза у Энни получилась слишком внушительной, так что Пит вставил своё:

— Если бы не были тварями на генном уровне.  
— И это говоришь ты, — по интонации Энни вышло непонятно — серьёзно ли она это сказала или подколола Пита. Выражение его лица не помогло Джеймсу понять наверняка. — У них такие семьи, которые готовы идти по головам и успешно это делают. Дорожка, пусть и не самая приятная для прохождения, но всех нас в итоге заботит результат, а не цель, благодаря которой мы смогли его добиться.  
— Господи, Энни, откуда в тебе это?  
— Сегодня полнолуние, — ответила она и затянулась до кашля, который быстро запила водой.  
— Как-то ты странно воешь, дорогая.  
— Не страннее твоего, дорогой.

Больше походило на то, что они оба довольно вежливо и ненавязчиво послали друг друга на хер. Джеймс усмехнулся и прошёлся до окна, возле которого находился диван. Словно в попытке доказать, что Энни не пошутила, в лицо ему ударил свет, да, полной луны.

— И вообще, заткнись, это не твоя история, — она злобно посмотрела на него и оскалила зубы, но это сделала явно придуриваясь.  
— Ладно-ладно, давай не пугать меня тем, чем меня невозможно напугать.

Внимательно слушавший разговор Джеймс даже чуть повернул голову, потому что сумел во фразе услышать немного больше, чем рассчитывал. 

— Так вот, они могли бы быть замечательными людьми и не портить жизнь никому вокруг. И, казалось бы, какая проблема в том, что они друг для друга та самая выгодная партия? На следующие десять или больше, чем десять, лет жизни. И всё же проблема есть. Никакие обеты не помогут им справиться со своими аппетитами, которые подойдут целой компании людей, а никак не двум.  
— Аппетитами? — переспросил Джеймс. 

Занятая выдыханием аккуратных колечек из дыма Энни не ответила. Махнула рукой в сторону Пита.

— Аппетитами. Ну, знаешь, — он несколько раз провёл языком по щеке изнутри. И сделал это с совершенно каменным выражением лица.  
— А-а, — только и смог протянуть Джеймс. Спасибо подоконнику, за который он мгновенно уцепился пальцами. Внезапно в голову ударило всё то количество выпивки, которое, как он глупо надеялся, уже успело выветриться. Нет, оказывается, ничего оно не успело. Сердце не помогало тоже — начало долбить в груди, как сумасшедшее. 

Реакция вышла какая-то очень острая, Джеймс отвернулся обратно к окну в поиске спокойствия.  
Он не был уверен в том, услышал смешок Пита или ему показалось. И, самое прекрасное, — Энни ничего из этого не видела, будучи занятой последними затяжками сигареты. Пепел она стряхивала прямо на ковёр.

— Ты всё, закончила рассказывать? — Пит, судя по звуку, отставил льва обратно.  
— Нет, — Энни резко села и мастерски закинула бычок в стакан, где уже лежал один. — Мне нужно настроиться. Я, между прочим, рассказываю историю из своей жизни незнакомому человеку.  
— Думаю, вы с Джеймсом успели достаточно познакомиться, — нет-нет, Джеймс смотрел на луну, смотрел на зелень, которая ночью выглядела чёрной. Он делал что угодно, лишь бы не вслушиваться в чужой голос. Это могло стать опаснее, чем смотреть в глаза Пита. Чем видеть его пальцы. Заметить влажные волосы. И прочее, прочее, много прочего.

Он уговаривал самого себя пока что не поворачиваться, не выдавать эмоций. Наличие Энни останавливало его. Как минимум это.  
Что ещё — Джеймс закрыл дверь к тем мыслям. Он приехал развлекаться. И немного слушать чужие рассказы.

— Тебя там даже не было, гад.  
— Могла бы сказать мне спасибо.  
— Когда-нибудь ты не успеешь, — пообещала Энни.  
— Тупая шутка, — как-то колко ответил Пит. — Рассказывай дальше, хватит отвлекаться.  
— Так вот, — Энни зашуршала на диванчике, укладываясь удобнее: — вкусы у них довольно схожи, что хорошо. В тех ситуациях, когда из них кто-то один решает поразвлечься. Все эти перепихоны на одну ночь — это про них. Спасибо, что во Франции их научили пользоваться резинками, а то, чувствую, радость быстро стала бы гадостью.  
— Энни, — рыкнул Пит.  
— Я так никогда не расскажу.  
— Вот именно, ты так никогда не расскажешь. Ты планируешь держать нас тут до рассвета? Зачем я приехал?  
— Да даже мне это понятно, — рассмеялась она, но, ойкнув, прикрыла рот рукой. Джеймс всё-таки решился посмотреть на неё. Энни выглядела сонно. — Лили подкатывала ко мне. Не один раз, и не два раза.  
— И?  
— И я её отшивала. Хотя, если бы мне нравились девушки, то я бы не стала над ней так измываться.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
— Джеймс, зайка, — она закатила глаза. Если можно было так сказать, то закатила ласково: — оставим этот разговор на потом.  
— Так в чём дело?  
— О господи, — прошептал со своего места Пит. Джеймс перевёл взгляд, чтобы увидеть обе подошвы кроссовок и лицо Пита — ноги тот расставил так, как…  
— Потом мы познакомились с Гарри. Гарри прекрасный парень, и мне он отлично подходит. Ещё Гарри отлично подходит Густаву.  
— Прости, что я тебя перебиваю, но звучит, как мыльная опера.  
— А ты как думал проходят дни аристократии? Все сидят по комнатам и ждут пятичасовой чай, а после него играют в крокет фламинго? — Пит спрашивал без улыбки.  
— Но он прав, да и вообще, ты сам так говорил, — голос Энни начал звучать тише, но Джеймсу это не помешало. — Густав стал подкатывать к Гарри. Ну а Гарри оказался несколько задет подобного рода вниманием. Не подумай, у него, почти как у любого мальчика, который какое-то время учился в закрытой школе, был опыт, но этот опыт остался позади. Влечение к парням у Гарри явно не доходило по барометру до такой отметки, где он согласился бы дать Густаву. Любым способом.  
— Надеюсь, меня ждёт остросюжетная развязка, — Джеймс провёл рукой по ёжику. Такой истории он точно не ожидал. Как бы это назвали в прессе?

Порочные ночи аристократии?  
Порочные бисексуальные ночи аристократии?

— Так вот Лили тоже положила на Гарри. Не глаз, но что-то положила. Понятия не имею, чем он им дался. Он чудесный, даже озорной местами, но, будь моя воля, я бы немного подправила ему нос. В общем, эти... Как ты сказал? Змеюка и гадюка? Так вот, они его достали и тогда мы все познакомились с новым Гарри. Новый Гарри был способен на то, чтобы нанять частного сыщика, который, словно свинья трюфели, насобирал на этих неугомонных похитителей сердец небольшое такое досье. Очень, знаешь ли, графичное, — Энни открыла глаза и широко улыбнулась. — А потом показал им несколько страниц оттуда, короче, сказал, что им пора отъебаться.  
— Чего теперь стоит защитить свою задницу, — присвистнул Джеймс.  
— На самом деле, она не полностью рассказывает историю, но так даже интереснее.  
— Сейчас у меня точно не хватит... — фраза прервалась зевком. — Сил. Не хватит.  
— Да так неплохо, сразу понятно, кто у нас хочет выебать всё, что движется, а кто от такой перспективы отказывается двигаться вообще.

Джеймс вздрогнул от внезапного шума — Пит успел открыть один из ящиков стола, который очень громко закрыл.

— Слышу, у тебя планы, — отозвалась Энни.  
— Слышишь, слышишь, — Пит встал из-за стола, поправил толстовку, оттянув воротник вверх.  
— Подай плед, — попросил Пит и махнул рукой в сторону входной двери. Там стоял стул, на котором лежала пара пледов. Джеймс схватил верхний и отдал Питу.

Накрытая клетчатой тканью Энни стала выглядеть беззащитно и нежно. Пит наклонился над ней и убрал в сторону прядь тёмных волос.

— Где твоя вторая серёжка?  
— Где-то, — тихо ответила Энни и отвернулась от него.  
— Ладно, хватит с неё, — Пит подхватил сигареты и опять отправил пачку под рукав толстовки.  
— Какие планы? Опять расстанемся? — не подумав, сказал Джеймс.  
— Дай для начала ключ, — они уже стояли за дверью и Пит наклонился к нему, протягивая раскрытую ладонь. Джеймс не сразу сообразил, что положил ключ в карман. Через пару секунд щёлкнул замок. — Вообще, плана расставаться не было. Был другой.

Он опустился на одно колено и просунул ключ под дверь. Ловко, а Джеймс даже подумать не успел о том, что Энни осталась бы запертой в кабинете. Хотя не стоило забывать про окна...  
Да и долго ли она собиралась спать в настолько неудобной позе?

— Другой? — с момента, как они оказались в кабинете, в коридоре стало темнее. Понятное дело, посреди-то ночи, но кто-то ещё заботливо вырубил освещение.

Пальцами он обхватил локоть Пита и притянул ближе к себе.  
Чужой смех остался возле губ обещанием, когда Пит выкрутился из его хватки и прошептал:

— Пойдём, ты ещё не видел, что здесь есть.


	2. you know i never forgot

Как будто Джеймсу реально было дело до того, что могла хранить в себе эта каменная махина. Он даже пожалел, что не прижал Пита к двери, но момент оказался упущен. Хотя, в доме полно разного рода поверхностей. Да и такой же массивный стол, как в кабинете, наверняка можно найти в какой-то другой комнате. Тем более, что у Пита всегда волшебным образом находился нужный ключ.  
Они снова вышли в самую шумную часть дома, чтобы Джеймс обнаружил, что людей там осталось чуть меньше половины от былого количества.

— А где все? — спросил у Пита, которому теперь не требовалось прорываться сквозь разномастную толпу.  
— У них режим, — он обернулся и улыбнулся.  
— Режим можно свергнуть, — пальцами левой руки Джеймс зацепился за толстовку Пита, сокращая разрыв, образовавшийся между ними. И даже объяснил это в чужое ухо. Спасибо, что Пит остановился: — сам же сказал, что не планируешь расставаться.  
— Да, да, тут уж не солгал.

 _А где солгал?_ — подумал Джеймс, но оставил вопрос при себе.  
Так ли это было важно? Пожалуй, нет.  
И вёл он Джеймса не туда, куда тот подумал. Почему-то подумал про рай — по дому продолжал идти босиком. Пита это не смущало.  
Он открыл одну из массивных дверей, пропустил Джеймса вперёд, и захлопнул её.

— Это что?  
— То, чего ты не видел?

Как оказалось, то, чего Джеймс не видел было открытым бассейном, спрятанным от чужих глаз высокими кустарниками и всё теми же розами. Подсветка на дне бассейна вкупе с лёгкой рябью от ночного тёплого ветерка создавала ощущение что вода мерцала. Разбросанные по газону круглые светильники, голубизна воды и общая интимность обстановки заставляли усомниться, что титул Рая должен остаться за садом.  
Джеймс глубоко вдохнул, аромат розовой ночи оттенял новый неизвестный запах. С противоположной стороны бассейна распустилась ночная фиалка. Волшебная ночь.

— Ты искупаться хочешь?  
— Я? — пальцы дёрнулись к переносице, но в итоге Пит не завершил это движение, лишь разворошил волосы. Он явно стал более лохматым с момента, когда Джеймс разглядывал его в машине. — Раздевайся.  
— Вот так сразу? — в противовес словам Джеймс начал стягивать с себя рубашку. — А как же цветы и конфеты?  
— Скажи мне, какие цветы ты любишь и нет ли у тебя аллергии на орехи, — Пит забрал у него рубашку, не позволяя ей упасть под ноги.  
— Не забудешь? — одним движением Джеймс стащил с себя футболку, её Пит тоже забрал.

Под взглядом Джеймса Пит прижал футболку к лицу, лишь на короткую секунду, но этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы не забыть подобное зрелище.  
Так, ладно, судя по всему, ему реально стоило поскорее залезть в бассейн. И постараться там не утопиться. Вот это уже звучало, как действительно сложное занятие.

— Не забуду, — ответил Пит. У него на щеках вновь появился румянец, отлично сочетавшийся с отражениями, которые повсюду разбрасывала рябь на воде.  
— Эй, он с подогревом?  
— На улице лето, — Пит поднял брови, как с ребёнком разговаривал.  
— Это не ответ, — Джеймс стащил с себя джинсы.

Пальцами он зацепился за резинку трусов и уже начал тянуть вниз, как Пит снова оказался рядом, забрал джинсы и немного срывающимся голосом сказал, смотря при этом в сторону:

— Так какие цветы?

Джеймс рассмеялся и оставил бельё в покое, понятно, у них тут очередной этап в отношениях. Даже если отношения эти должны были раствориться в первых лучах рассвета.

— Мне нужно подумать, — крикнул и бомбочкой залетел в бассейн. 

Когда выплыл наверх, лишний раз порадовался состриженным волосам, так бы те уже закрыли весь обзор. Вода действительно оказалась тёплой. Но самое непонятное — никого на улице именно здесь не было, ни единой души. Странно, ведь искупаться на подобного рода вечеринке — настоящее удовольствие.

— Не говори мне, что отсюда вытаскивали труп, — жалобно попросил он, смотря за тем, как Пит аккуратно складывал его одежду в стопку на ближайшем стуле.  
— Ладно, если ты так просишь, — он усмехнулся и положил сверху футболку, хотя выглядел при этом так, как если бы не хотел её отпускать.

Джеймсу пришлось подплыть ближе.

— Ты не удостоишь меня своим присутствием?  
— Я никуда не делся и всё ещё тут, — тот в подтверждение своих слов начал стягивать кроссовки и носки, но Джеймса в итоге обломал, потому что сел на край бассейна и опустил туда лишь ноги.  
— Это не то, — он окунулся ещё раз, в это раз раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на пальцы Пита. 

Воздуха Джеймс набрал достаточно, так что не отказал себе в удовольствии подплыть ближе, и всё ещё находясь под водой, погладить свод обеих стоп, пройтись ладонями вверх до щиколоток, огладить косточки. Вода создавала дополнительное ощущение лёгкой нереальности происходящего. Вынырнув, Джеймс продолжил держать Пита за ноги.  
Лицо Пита выражало полное спокойствие, отпускать его ноги не хотелось. Дно оказалось ближе, чем представлял Джеймс, видимо, бассейн сделали с расчётом на совсем юных ныряльщиков.

— Так что, как на счёт тёплой водички? — Джеймс чувствовал, как вода скатывалась с его волос вниз, и Пит старался уследить за слишком многим количеством капель.  
— Или я всё вижу или я с тобой, что выберешь?

Стоило бы включить эгоизм (не зря же Джеймс регулярно получал комментарии касательно этой черты характера) и сказать, мол, да плевать, я посмотрю и за тебя и за себя, да и вообще, знаешь ли, вряд ли тебе так нужно будет что-то видеть, мне хочется тебя чувствовать и дать тебе почувствовать всё, на что я способен.  
Но было что-то во взгляде Пита, который, как гончая, напрягся.  
_Был возможен и неправильный ответ,_ — так это понял Джеймс.

— Заставлять не буду, но ты многое теряешь, — с трудом он отпустил ноги Пита, напоследок, правда, успел пощекотать тому стопы, на что Пит чуть рассмеялся, дёргаясь.

За шумом загребаемой руками воды он расслышал:

— Это обещание?  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал, что я многое теряю, — Пит наклонился и плеснул в него водой, а ладонь вытер о колено.  
— Как знать, я натура многогранная, талантов во мне великое множество. Могу быть королём, — он оказался максимально далеко от Пита, в той части бассейна, где до дна требовалось донырнуть: — могу быть шутом.  
— Разве здесь не каждый такой? — откинулся назад и лёг.  
— Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне обижаться на подобное.  
— Если ты король, то обижаться, ставить всех на колени и заставлять извиняться, — Джеймс пожалел, что не мог видеть лицо Пита в тот момент.

Но часть фразы про «ставить на колени» ему безоговорочно понравилась.  
И Пит наверняка улыбался.

— Расскажи мне лучше почему тут нет людей? Не глупость ли? — Джеймс наслаждался тем, как вода покачивалась вместе с ним.  
— Я бы начал свой рассказ с вопроса: не глупость ли иметь подобный бассейн в сраной Англии?  
— Ты мне скажи, — и хотя Пит ничем от Джеймса не отличался, что-то в том, как он говорил, как вёл себя, подсказывало, что он явно неровня Джеймсу. И то, насколько внушительными были их классовые различия, Джеймса не могло волновать достаточно сильно.

 _Да?_ — спросил самого себя, не будучи полностью уверенным в честности такого рассуждения.

— Ты, я так понимаю, любишь слушать, — сделал вывод Пит, в тот же момент он опять сел, взглядом не сразу поймал Джеймса. 

Не был ли он так же пьян, как Энни, но лишь с одной оговоркой — лучше скрывал своё состояние?

— Зависит от рассказчика, — Джеймс посмотрел в небо, чтобы заметить край луны, а вместе с ней и звёздное небо. Точно ли он сейчас был в бассейне? Или Густав всё же смог сделать нормальный удар?  
— Неприкрытые комплименты быстро надоедают, — Пит засунул руку в карман на животе и достал оттуда самокрутку. Вряд ли он всю ночь держал её там.  
— Тогда рассказывай уже, чтобы у меня не осталось возможности перебить тебя приятным образом.  
— Энни не в первый и не в последний раз устраивает тут вечеринку, и раньше бассейном активно пользовались, — Пит крутил косяк между пальцами, согревал, как согревал рассказом и Джеймса. — И её родители в курсе, они, со своей стороны, одобряют то, что дочка не шатается со стрёмным клубам в сопровождении сомнительных личностей. В конце концов проще устраивать подобные вечеринки, ничего страшного здесь не происходит. Никого не убивают, не насилуют, — в этот момент Джеймс хмыкнул, вспомнив, с чего началось знакомство с Энни. — Всё довольно невинно в сравнении с тем, как могло бы быть. Но в этом бассейне на протяжении трёх вечеринок почти тонули люди.  
— Почти? — только и спросил Джеймс.  
— Да, то ли им везло, и их вовремя доставали, то ли им не везло, — посмотрел ему в глаза Пит: — и их доставали.  
— Так я почти угадал, — улыбнулся против воли. Место для смерти было вполне себе, многие бы позавидовали.  
— Да, с тех пор у нас есть некоторое ограничение на количество травы, которую ты тут можешь получить, — теперь-то стало понятно, почему самокрутки выдавали не всем. Вот это ценный груз, уж точно.  
— А что, если я приду сюда уже накуренный? Или наглотаюсь таблеток? — память подкинула воспоминание о девушке из машины, та точно решила не ждать официального начала вечеринки.

Пожав плечами, Пит достал из кармана пачку, а оттуда и зажигалку. Он уже ничего не ответил и молча раскурил косяк. После первой долгой затяжки, Пит закрыл глаза и неспешно выдохнул дым.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — спросил, как будто это не было очевидно им двоим с самого начала. С той секунды, когда Джеймс неловко коснулся Пита, пока их трясло в дороге.

Кивнув, он медленно подплыл ближе. Долго думать не пришлось, ухватился за чужие колени, плевать, джинсы уже промокли.  
Выдал очередное очевидное:

— Только у меня руки мокрые, знаешь.

Представил себе, что Пит готов повторить то движение из кабинета. Пит, однако, обладал фантазией (вообще, или в тот конкретный момент времени — неважно) занятнее, чем у Джеймса.  
На его губах появился быстрая улыбка, он затянулся ещё раз и наклонился к нему, задевая нос Джеймса своим.  
Рот открылся автоматически, хотя Джеймс едва не забыл, что следовало делать. Вдохнув дым, он подался вперёд, чтобы поцеловать уже нормально. И не нашёл чужих губ.

— Подержи подольше, — шепнул Пит, Джеймс только сильнее сжал пальцы, пока не выдохнул до конца.

Уверенный в том, что следующую затяжку Пит снова сделает сам, Джеймс разглядывал его лицо в туманной задумчивости, никак не подходившей к царившей вокруг атмосфере. Всё закончилось стоило только понять, что Пит смотрел ему в глаза и снова находился так близко, что утянуть его в бассейн представлялось миссией проще, чем поцеловать.  
Во второй раз он зажмурился, держась за ощущение тепла под ладонями и того призрачного тепла, что касалось лица. Затяжка закончилась, Джеймс, уверенный в том, что его и дальше собирались дразнить, почувствовал, как по телу чуть ли не разряд тока шибанул — чужая рука легла на затылок, притягивая ближе. Он, задерживая вдох, ждал эти полсекунды, чтобы почувствовать язык, влажно прошедшийся по приоткрытым губам.  
Показалось, что Пит что-то прошептал ему, но сосредотачиваться на этом не осталось времени, Джеймс подался вперёд, лизнул в ответ тоже, едва не рассмеявшись. Пит прижал его ближе к себе, расставил ноги ещё шире. Поцеловал нормально, так что Джеймс, пусть и ответил, но сам частично превратился в стон, который Пит, не стыдясь ничего на свете, слизывал, не останавливаясь.  
Он не мог найти ни одной внятной причины, чтобы в ту же минуту не вылезти из бассейна, который стал казаться намного жарче, чем раньше, не стянуть с Пита хотя бы его проклятые джинсы, и не...  
Короткими ногтями (постриженными, а не обкусанными, как у самого Джеймса) Пит провёл по его шее, усмехнулся во всё ещё приоткрытый доверчиво рот.

— Учти, пока не докурим, я никуда отсюда не собираюсь, — его голос больше походил на мурчание, Джеймс только головой мотнул беспомощно. Хотелось вернуть чужие губы на свои, чужой язык в свой рот. Пит опять отстранился, хотя свободную от косяка руку не убрал и продолжал гладить Джеймса по волосам, за ухом, по шее. Пальцы остановились под подбородком, черканули по нему, погладили губы. 

Он не удержался и лизнул быстро, подгоняя. Усмешка появилась на губах Пита, пока он затягивался крепче, чем до того.  
Член уже встал и Джеймс, лишь понимая, что на уровне пояса у него плитка, старался не двигаться. Хотя Пит его ногами держал если не в захвате, то в близком объятии, обещавшем большее. 

— Давай помогу, — сказал Джеймс, смотря на бледное горло — Пит задрал голову, пока выдыхал.  
— Конечно, ты поможешь, — речь шла явно о чём-то ещё, не только о косяке.

В третий раз Пит выдыхал дым быстро, а Джеймс не переставал скользить языком по его нижней губе, вдыхая в ожидании. Поцелуй вышел глубоким, таким, что пальцами Джеймс уже поднялся намного выше колен, но беспокойно трогал, не в состоянии уцепиться нормально. Джинсы на Пите явно были лишними.

— Всё ещё не хочешь ко мне? — спросил, пока Пит вдыхал дым. От самокрутки почти ничего не осталось.  
— У меня есть идея получше, — облизал свои губы, те покраснели и даже в слабом освещении выделялись. Он весь выделялся, белый, как та луна, которая успела выползти из-за дома и теперь светила на них персональным прожектором. Джеймс предсказуемо залюбовался, у него и не было другого выхода из ситуации. Под его взгляд Пит сам подставлялся, ему нравилось. Им обоим нравилось.

Выдохнул последнюю затяжку Джеймсу в рот, но обошёлся без поцелуя. Призрак самокрутки отправился в недолгий полёт куда-то в сторону кустов. Джеймс не сомневался, что там их уже лежало порядочно.  
Пит же на недовольное лицо в ответ горестно вздохнул и сказал:

— Хочешь полотенце?

Пришлось оглянуться по сторонам, нет, полотенец поблизости не было.

— Допустим, хочу, — погладил Пита по бёдрам, увидел, как тот закусил губу и чуть прикрыл глаза, довольный прикосновением. Под пальцами Джеймс ощущал едва заметную дрожь.

Про себя Джеймс не мог сказать, он уже не был в состоянии уловить, от чего (или всё-таки, от кого) голову вело.

— Думаю, ты в состоянии выдержать небольшой путь позора.  
— Что, прямо так? Даже до утра ждать не придётся?

Пит усмехнулся и погладил его по голове в последний раз.

— Не переживай, до утра ещё будет, чем заняться. Плюс, сейчас людей стало ещё меньше, так что я, возможно, выбрал не самое подходящее выражение.

Когда Джеймс вылез из бассейна, ничто не было в состоянии скрыть то, в каком возбуждении он находился. Вместо того, чтобы ответить на его поцелуй, Пит впихнул ему в руки стопку одежды. Ничего, кроме как прикрыть стояк собственной одеждой, Джеймс не придумал.  
В очередной раз показал ловкость не только рук, но и соображалки, Пит забрал свою обувь, пачку от сигарет и зажигалку, после чего открыл дверь в дом.  
Похоже, что накурка и поцелуи совсем сбили Джеймса с орбиты, потому что он, только оказавшись мокрыми ногами на холодном полу, в довольно неловком виде, понял, что из дома доносилась медленная и расслабляющая музыка.  
Те немногие люди, которые ещё остались на затихавшей и затухавшей вечеринке, уже определились со своей компанией. Пока Пит вёл его на второй этаж, Джеймс удивился тому, насколько на самом деле была широка лестница. Ещё совсем недавно ему казалось, что пройти по ней нереально из-за толкучки.

— Ты точно ведёшь меня к полотенцам? — не удержался и спросил.

В очередной раз Пит решил оставить его без ответа, но достал из кармана ключ. Джеймс понял, что недостаточно хорошо лапал его, находясь в бассейне, но всё равно уже не мог заставить себя удивиться тому, как в руках этого парня вечно оказывалось всё самое на тот момент нужное.

— А ты точно сюда приехал потусить, а не осмотреть территорию? — беззлобно ответил Пит, а потом отпер дверь.  
— Даже если ты угадал, тогда придётся запереть меня тут, вызвать полицию и дождат…

Договорить он не успел, услышал только, как мягко закрылась дверь, опять щёлкнул замок, на пол упала обувь и пачка сигарет, а после этого Пит прижал его грудью к стене. Спасибо одежде, иначе бы прикосновение пришлось по нраву не всем частями тела.  
Зубы впились в плечо, но несильно.

— Запереть, — прошептал Пит: — это слишком скучно.

Слова в голову ударили колоколом, тонким звоном отозвался второй укус. Пришлось отпустить одежду, да и пальцы уже не очень-то его слушались. Джеймсу едва хватило сил вдохнуть нормально, какие уж шутки про полицию, только если про полицию нравов, да и для них время уже ушло.  
После бассейна он ещё не успел толком обсохнуть, но каждое касание Пита помогало. Пальцы забирали влагу с собой, капли послушно тянулись вниз, а вот поцелуи, очень горячие поцелуи, накладывались один на другой от плеча до плеча.  
С тихим рычанием (Джеймс едва ли сам его заметил), он обхватил правую руку Пита — та как раз всё касалась кожи у самой резинки трусов, — и положил чужую ладонь себе на член, сжал. Позади него Пит замер, как будто очнулся и понял, что они делали. Джеймсу казалось, что над ним издевались и всё это уже слишком растянулось во времени. Рассвет был не за горами, хотелось кончить, хотелось потрогать Пита точно так же. Нет, сильнее, дольше, не только кончиками пальцев, не только губами — хотелось сделать уже что-то и успокоиться хоть ненадолго.

— Чувствуешь? — глухо спросил Пит, тёплое прикосновение поверх белья ощущались странно.  
— Что именно? — Джеймс упёрся лбом в стену и смотрел на то, как пальцы Пита на контрасте выглядели рядом с чёрной тканью трусов.  
— Что-нибудь… — он оттянул резинку вниз, достаточно для того, чтобы просунуть внутрь ладонь.

Сердце Джеймса подсказывало, что уже начало свою лихую пляску и окончание было как-то слишком близко, возможно даже позорно, но чего удивляться.  
От Пита помощи ждать не стоило, он был занят всеми возможными способами: начал дрочить Джеймсу, продолжал стирать с его кожи воду, целовал в плечи и толкался своим собственным стояком между ягодиц, всё ещё прикрытых мокрым бельём.  
Так что Джеймс помог сам, почти онемевшими пальцами стянул трусы ниже. Создал себе первоклассный вид — теперь мог без проблем смотреть, как пальцы Пита обводили его головку, собирая выступившую смазку и обхватив член, двигались ниже. Пит то сжимал его сильнее, то почти отпускал, заставляя Джеймса кусать губы непонятно от чего. От желания заскулить или попросить больше. Или послать его в известном направлении потому что растягивал момент в целую вечность, которой не было (была, на самом деле, Джеймс уже начал ощущать, как она расцветала на его коже и даже под ней — везде, где его касался Пит).

— Да, я, — проговорил на грани слышимости, сглотнул и повторил: — да, я чувствую, — подался назад, откинув голову, не в силах больше смотреть на происходившее.

Пит принял его на себя со всей заботой. Джеймс повернул голову, мазнул губами по щеке, выдохнул безвольно, не успел подумать ничего внятного, да оно и не требовалось. Комната сузилась до них двоих, до того, что он вдыхал запах Пита, видел его влажные губы, чувствовал его всего. Много ли было нужно? Нет, но Пит давал ровно столько, чтобы Джеймса едва ли от пола не начало отрывать.  
Он уже запутался в том, каким ощущал себя — сухим, мокрым, накуренным, пьяным. Всё это не подходило, а то, что могло прозвучать вернее всего, вечно срывалось куда-то, вместе с выдохами, слетавшими с пересохших губ. Пит поцеловал его за ухом, провёл носом там же, вдохнул глубоко. Сжал пальцы на головке ещё раз, потирая её так, как Джеймс любил.  
Глаза пришлось закрыть, за секунду до оргазма всю комнату тряхнуло, а следом и самого Джеймса.  
Пит держал его, пока Джеймс переводил дыхание. Резко всё изменилось: он начал ощущать под ногами холод, жар у спины, мокрые трусы хотелось сорвать как можно скорее.

— А полиция будет? — пошутил, проверяя, мог ли говорить. Мог, хоть и выходило невнятно, слишком растянуто.  
— Погоди, я пока не понял, — Пит вытер руку ему о живот.  
— Эй! — Джеймс рассмеялся неловко.  
— Полотенце тебе всё же пригодится, — Пит поцеловал его в плечо снова, чистой рукой повернул, подталкивая вглубь спальни: — а ещё тебе пригодится помыться.

Уже открывший было рот Джеймс закрыл его обратно, да, теперь, когда первый жар чуть отступил, стало понятно, что после бассейна ему бы правда стоило сходить в душ.  
Он оттолкнулся от Пита, наклонился, прижимаясь боком к стене и снял с себя белье. Сразу стало намного лучше.

— Присоединишься? — повернулся, разглядел лицо Пита в слабом освещении.  
— Нет, — он поцеловал его в уголок губ: — но будь уверен, что дождусь.  
_Да уж, я-то буду уверен,_ — подумал Джеймс.  
— Куда мне?  
— Прямо и направо, — сказал Пит и прошёл за ним.

Стоило Джеймсу увидеть ванну, как его разобрал смех. Конечно, дело было не только в её нелепости, но и в травке.  
Ванная походила больше на обычную комнату, посреди которой поставили ванну. Большое высокое окно, скрытое за многослойным легким тюлем, светлые стены дополнялись деревянными панелями, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались встроенными шкафами, стеклянная душевая кабина была практически незаметна среди всего этого декора.  
Вычурная ванна на массивных ножках стояла перед камином и висевшим над ним огромным зеркалом в золочёной раме. Брови Джеймса никак не могли перестать ползти наверх. Пока он удивлялся интерьерным решениям, Пит подошёл к раковине, походившей на массивный туалетный столик, выполненный из того же дерева что и шкафы-панели.  
Он открыл кран и посмотрел на Джеймса через висевшее над раковиной зеркало, парное тому, что над камином. Пит мыл руки и продолжал прожигать взглядом Джеймса.

— Запасные полотенца под раковиной, — наконец произнес он, стряхивая воду с кистей.  
— Всё ещё уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Всё ещё, — хитро улыбаясь, ответил Пит. Повернувшись лицом к Джеймсу, он последний раз скользнул взглядом вдоль его тела и вышел из ванной.

Джеймс провел ладонью по короткому ёжику волос, почесал затылок и залез в душевую кабину.  
Горячая вода била по плечам, смывая с кожи прохладу ночи, унося следы прикосновений для чего-то нового.  
Лезть во флакончики, как по линеечке выстроенные на душевой полке не хотелось, восточные рисунки на них наводили мысли что запах будет тяжелым, насыщенно терпким. Эта ночь уже пропахла розами и фиалками, скошенным газоном и травкой, перебивать это всё чем-то пряным казалось кощунством.  
Джеймс растёр кожу ладонями, прошелся ногтями, оставляя следы, пару раз резко сменил температуру воды, и давая последним струям стечь к ногам, выбрался на жёсткий коврик, на котором грустно лежали мокрые трусы. Разбираться с ними не осталось никакого желания. Потом  
К моменту, когда он достал полотенце, как и сказал Пит, лежавшее под раковинной, и посмотрел на своё отражение, мысли успокоились и улеглись. Чем дольше Джеймс смотрел на покрасневшую кожу, тем забавнее ему становилось. В комнату вошёл с широкой улыбкой на губах, готовый увидеть голого Пита, развалившегося посреди кровати.  
Пита на кровати не нашлось, но Джеймс не успел запаниковать (его заторможенный и настроенный на веселье мозг тоже не успел), он повернул голову и увидел, как Пит разглядывал туалетный столик.

— Нашёл то, что нужно? — пальцами левой руки Джеймс упорно держался за полотенце. Как за последний оплот здравого смысла, от которого отрёкся ещё в бассейне, если не раньше.  
— Уже давно, — Пит усмехнулся.

Джеймс посмотрел на королевского вида постель, на такой стоило устраивать светские рауты, но никак не трахаться. Конечно, он надеялся, что Пит в скорейшем времени планировал доказать ошибочность данного заблуждения. Кровать, кстати, была уже разобрана, а количество подушек на ней заботливо сокращено вдвое. Внимание Джеймса не ускользнуло от того, что Пит сложил всё с аккуратностью, как будто занимался этим не один год.  
_Он и занимался, дубина_ , — съязвил над самим собой.  
Джеймс обошёл постель и провёл по белью пальцами, всё ощущалось мягким. Он подхватил одну из подушек и уткнулся в неё лицом, вдыхая.

— Проверка качества пройдена? — спросил Пит. Он зачем-то встал с другой стороны кровати, Джеймс, продолжая держать всё сразу — подушку, полотенце и себя самого, — усмехнулся и привалился к матрасу.  
— Её ещё не начали, наш техник временно вышел из строя.  
— Надеюсь, с ним всё будет в порядке, — Пит кинул на подушку флакон смазки.

Если он и её нашёл на туалетном столике, то количество вопросов о жизни аристократов у Джеймса вновь увеличилось. Точнее, конкретно к тому, насколько непродуманно использовалось пространство у кровати.

— Требуется осмотр специалиста, — Джеймс бросил подушку, отпустил полотенце и чуть не навернулся на кровать, потому что его скрутило смехом. В трезвом (или только лишь в пьяном от алкоголя) состоянии он точно тратил меньше времени на болтовню во время прелюдии.

Пит покачал головой, явно довольный той чушью, что порол Джеймс, и оказался рядом.  
Поцеловал его быстро, не дав даже нормально ответить и пихнул в плечо, заставляя улечься.  
Следующее, что сделал Пит, это засунул руку в задний карман джинсов и достал оттуда… Целую коллекцию самых разнообразных презервативов. Джеймс с открытыми глазами смотрел, как пять упаковок упали ему на грудь.

— Это… Это что?  
— Это для осмотра, конечно, — Пит смотрел на него сверху вниз и вид его явно устраивал.

Почему сам Пит ничего с себя не стянул? Даже мокрые джинсы.  
Джеймс лениво прошёлся по груди, собирая упаковки и не забывая при этом скользить ими по резко ставшей чувствительной коже. А, так вот почему он растёр себя до красноты.  
Пока Джеймс устраивал персональный сеанс тактильного удовольствия без чужой помощи, Пит начал стаскивать толстовку.  
И даже её он не отшвырнул в сторону, а оставил на прикроватном столике. Джеймс уже потянулся сесть, но увидел, что Пит опять щёлкнул теми пальцами. Это придало дополнительного ускорения.  
Он поднялся, хотя голова была легкой, как воздушный шарик, и тело поддалось ощущению, что Джеймс не был на кровати, а торчал под самым потолком. Раньше травка действовала на него спокойнее. Или раньше он курил что-то легче, или дело заключалось в Пите.  
Джеймс посмотрел в чужие глаза, зная, что ракурс делал его (спасибо бровям) похожим на провинившегося щенка, а после коснулся двумя легчайшими поцелуями мизинца и безымянного пальца. На взгляд Пита сказал куда-то в костяшки:

— Чтобы не болели.

Ответил ему Пит без слов — обвёл пальцы губами и наклонился, но вместо поцелуя в губы Джеймс почувствовал прикосновение к волосам… Пит заметил шрам, который не смогло спрятать даже обесцвечивание волос.  
Вроде бы обменялись поцелуями, сущие пустяки, но Джеймса переключило в другой режим, когда хотелось перестать шутить и отвлекаться. На лице Пита уже можно было увидеть, что за окном светало, и это значило лишь, что времени оставалось всё меньше. Нет, он не сравнивал себя с Золушкой, которой требовалось покинуть бал до полночи (полночь давно оказалась позади), но время уходило, а Джеймс с Питом ещё ничего не сделали.

— Раздевайся, — попросил Джеймс, прекрасно понимая, что от его помощи толк был примерно нулевой.

Пит поцеловал его шрам ещё раз, Джеймсу пришлось зажмурить глаза, чтобы не дёрнуться — ближе к прикосновению, или нет, он не понимал, — этого Питу хватало.  
Из намокших джинсов он вылезал почти комично, и Джеймс бы смеялся, да только видел отлично очерченный белыми трусами стояк и чувствовал, что хотел продолжить как можно скорее.  
Пит оказался между его ног и наклонился, целуя выше пупка.

— Особые пожелания? — спросил игриво, с этого расстояния он выглядел немного растерянно, но румянец, неровно лёгший на его щёки, показывал возбуждение. Как и огромные зрачки, в которых Джеймс, будь его воля, без лишних разговоров утонул бы.  
— Можешь уже выебать меня? — ему удалось спросить это без смеха, обхватить при этом Пита бёдрами, вжимая в себя, чуть покачиваясь. Матрас был офигительно удобным и Джеймс уже предвкушал, как утром ему предстояло разглядывать рядом спящего Пита. Но это утром…  
— Это просьба или приказ? Я не очень разоб... — договорить Пит не смог, Джеймс поцеловал его, не собираясь дослушивать.  
— Снимай уже, — недовольно пробубнил во влажные губы, забираясь рукой под резинку трусов и сжимая чужую ягодицу. Охуенную такую ягодицу. Спасибо, что всё предыдущее время задница Пита оставалась вероломно скрыта джинсами. Так бы у Джеймса сразу не было шанса.

Он прямо-таки себя уговаривал, пока продолжал хаотично Пита целовать, тот только подставлял лицо (наступило время сравнить его с котом, но Джеймс даже мысленно удержался от подобного).

— Снимай, — пришлось повторить, когда Джеймс вспомнил, что косяк они курили вдвоём, а это значило, что и Пит был не сильно вменяемее его.  
— Господи, да, да, снимаю, прекрати уже.  
— Вообще замолчать?  
— Нет, — Пит отлипнул от него, стаскивая бельё. Джеймс так уставился на его член и, что не сразу сообразил к чему было это «нет».  
— Могу перейти к комплиментам, — предложил, а сам уже перешёл к совсем другому. Облизав ладонь, не дал Питу ничего сказать, обхватил член и погладил его.  
— Только не это, — простонал-просмеялся Пит.  
— Но ведь есть же что похвалить, — Джеймс разглядывал его всего, дольше стараясь задержаться на тех местах, где перемешивалась бледность и розовость кожи. Хотелось помочь своими руками, губами и даже зубами в том, чтобы подобных участков стало больше. Пусть они и обещали превратиться в совсем уж временные очаги возгорания. 

Джеймс не любил долгие следы. Засосы, проходящие неделями, заставляли его чувствовать себя обманутым.

— Заткнись, — рассмеялся Пит и снова лёг на него, вжимаясь носом в шею: — не нужно было показывать тебе бассейн, — в голосе слышалось неприкрытое сожаление.  
— Что? — Джеймс гладил его по плечам и чувствовал, как возбуждение возвращалось.  
— Запах, — только и ответил Пит. 

По нервам снова ударило, перед глазами встал момент, который пусть и длился всего ничего, но запомнился слишком уж отчётливо. То, как Пит, не стесняясь самого Джеймса, понюхал его футболку.  
Он вспомнил про одежду, брошенную у входа в спальню. Приподняв голову, Джеймс посмотрел в том направлении, но не увидел на полу ничего. Усмехнулся, поцеловал Пита быстро и сухо за ухом, сам не отказал себе в том, чтобы вдохнуть чужой запах.  
Пит в ответ прочертил зубами по плечу Джеймса, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Где там найденные сокровища? — провёл рукой рядом с собой, хотя с большей радостью вообще бы не убирал от Пита руки.  
— Это настолько очевидно? — тот привстал на одном локте.  
— Они слишком… — как раз нашарил несколько упаковок, чтобы положить их туда же, куда до этого скинул Пит — себе на грудь. — Разнообразны.

Запоздало подумал, был ли среди презервативов тот, который Пит принёс с собой. Или он не рассчитывал на подобное окончание?

— Выбирай, — посмотрел Питу в глаза, пока тот смотрел на собственные пальцы, которыми гладил Джеймса.  
— Разве я уже не достаточно выбрал за сегодня?

Что там было, интересно? Кроме очевидных пунктов вроде поездки сюда, спасения Энни и бассейна.

— Да плевать мне, нам обоим плевать, — Джеймс выгнулся и потянулся за смазкой: — это сейчас пригодится первее.  
— Да, ладно, — Пит облизал губы и кивнул. Презервативы снова оказались сметены на простынь.

Взгляд Джеймса не мог ни на чём остановиться, но мысль, появившаяся в голове, была яркой и чёткой: на такие плечи хотелось закинуть ноги. Обе. Не отпускать. И если по последнему пункту возникало много сопутствующих вопросов, то с первыми двумя — Джеймс знал наверняка, — проблем возникнуть не должно было.  
За всем происходящим Джеймс как-то упустил то, что у него ещё никогда не происходило такого секса с парнем. Когда можно было спокойно говорить вслух, шутить, целоваться медленно, без спешки, когда ему в глаза смотрели прямо (и во взгляде отчётливо читалось желание), да и сам секс на нормальной кровати… Всё это в компании Пита ощущалось не новым, а давно знакомым.  
То, что Джеймса тянуло и к девушкам и к парням, он понял давно. Как и то, что за второе могли убить: спокойно, с радостью и без осуждения со стороны общества.  
Где-то там, посреди чужой спальни, находясь в незнакомом доме, возбужденный и сам не свой, Джеймс почувствовал удивительную лёгкость и неожиданно поймал ощущение правильности — именно оно ускользало от него постоянно.

— О боже, — он только и мог, что рассмеяться.

Пит, который в тот момент выдавливал смазку на пальцы, отвлёкся.

— В чём дело?  
— В тебе.

На подобные слова можно было отреагировать самым разным способом. Пит из них выбрал самый интересный, он повернул их двоих на бок, так, чтобы остаться лицом к лицу и сказал:

— Закинь на меня ногу.

Джеймс погладил его по щеке и сделал, как сказано.

— Теперь у меня на одну руку меньше, — пожаловался, но прикусил губу, стоило почувствовать прикосновение влажных пальцев между ягодицами. Пит не торопился вставить хоть один, дышал Джеймсу в лицо и разглядывал его. Где-то там в глазах виднелись блики солнца, которое обещало скоро встать.  
— Одну руку можешь использовать по назначению, разве нет? — Пит прижался ближе, так, что их стояки потёрлись друг о друга.  
— Да-а, — в непонятной для себя задумчивости ответил Джеймс. 

Захотелось проверить Пита, так что он прижал ладонь к его губам. И только язык стал вылизывать кожу, Джеймс почувствовал, как Пит начал проталкивать в него первый палец.  
Может, даже с одной рукой всё было не так плохо. Пит как-то умудрился освободить и левую, так что касался плеча Джеймса, продолжая гладить его снаружи, не забывая при этом и погладить изнутри.  
Стоило обхватить их члены, как Пит втянул воздух сквозь зубы и замер, но быстро собрался и продолжил растягивать Джеймса.  
Пит то шептал что-то неразборчивое, то затыкал самого себя, беспорядочно целуя Джеймса. Он тихо смеялся, не забывая при этом оставаться близко, грея всеми возможными на тот момент способами. Даже взглядом.  
Когда Джеймса растягивали уже три пальца, он подумал, что с него хватит. Чтобы отвлечь Пита, продолжил дрочить только ему, а когда чужое дыхание сбилось в очередной раз, отпустил и оседлал Пита.  
Манёвр для его состояния выполнил удивительно грациозно. Пальцы выскользнули из задницы, а брови Пита мгновенно взлетели вверх.  
Стоило бы вернуться к шутке про техника, но Джеймс не стал. Вместо этого непослушной рукой нашарил упаковку. Не без труда открыл её.  
Пит молчал и наблюдал, Джеймс раскатал резинку, заметив, как сократились мышцы на животе. Не удержался и провел ногтями под самым пупком, заставляя Пита застонать глухо и даже глаза прикрыть.  
Он думал, что Пит уже отдал инициативу ему в руки, но нет, стоило только подползти повыше, взять его за член, чтобы пристроить его к дырке, как Пит двинулся навстречу. Оттянул ягодицу, помогая.  
Джеймс задержал дыхание, пока опускался ниже, а Пит повторил за ним, заглядывая в глаза.  
Язык пересох, Пит лизнул его в губы, заставляя приоткрыть рот.  
Когда двигаться стало уже некуда, Пит углубил поцелуй и застонал Джеймсу в рот.  
Он от этого завёлся не хуже, чем настоящая машина, обхватил Пита за плечи, не соображая, было ли тому удобно, втащил в объятье, пока пытался так же медленно приподняться. Собственный член тёрся о живот Пита и Джеймсу этого хватало, по крайне мере на тот момент.  
Поцелуями и лёгкими укусами Джеймс подстёгивал его двигаться быстрее, одной рукой гладил по спине с усилием, а когда касался поясницы, Пит прогибался в ней.  
Пит что-то промычал ему в кожу, Джеймс, у которого уже глаза начали закатываться от удовольствия, не сразу услышал, но ослабил хватку.  
Пит взглядом его почти загипнотизировал. В какой-то момент они оба затихли, движение тоже прекратилось, осталось только дыхание — хотя и про него Джеймс едва ли помнил.  
Ему в губы Пит проговорил:

— Разве ты не знаешь, что собакам нельзя показывать страх?

Вспомнил разговор в машине, качнулся вперёд. 

— Но я тебя не боюсь, — пусть с трудом, но сказал едва знакомым голосом.  
— Вот именно.

Перевозбуждённый мозг Джеймса вряд ли бы придумал ответ на такое, но Пит его и не ждал. Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы выйти из Джеймса и уложить его на спину (на оставшиеся презервативы), выбивая дух.  
Пит помог ему развести ноги, накрыл колени ладонями, провёл головкой между ягодиц, дразня.

— Может, стоило бы?

Плавность движений и то, как спокойно говорил Пит, путали Джеймса сильнее.

— Придётся доказать, — поднял левую бровь вверх, как бы намекая, что весь в ожидании демонстрации.

Вместо этого Пит в очередной раз фыркнул и снова вставил Джеймсу.  
Если именно это было демонстрацией, то…

— Подрочи себе, — попросил Пит. У него на лбу проступил пот, Джеймс, пока разглядывал мелкие капли, понял, что и сам вспотел.

Прикрыв глаза, он лениво коснулся члена. Провёл по нему кончиками пальцев, почти не трогая, делая вид, что это могли бы быть прикосновения Пита. Помассировал яйца, после чего вернулся рукой к лицу. Втянул в рот несколько пальцев.  
Сам не успел понять — ненадолго забыл, что собирался делать, — как начал повторять ритм, с которым в него вбивался Пит. Чуть не подавился, пришлось открыть рот и высунуть язык, так выходило легче, хотя дышать, наоборот, стало тяжелее. Возбуждение начинало звенеть в голове, отзываясь по всему телу. 

— Джеймс, — Пит толкнулся в него и замер.

Невольно пришлось открыть глаза. По взгляду, да и по лицу Пита без лишних слов Джеймс понял реакцию на своё поведение. Да и сжатые на коленях пальцы служили отличным подтверждением.  
Он не стал ничего отвечать, обхватил мокрыми от слюны пальцами член и начал двигать ими быстрее, чем внутри него двигался Пит.  
Глаза стало сложно держать открытыми, а тело казалось бесконтрольным, как у марионетки.  
Кончил он в тот момент, когда почувствовал, как Пит развёл его ноги ещё шире.  
Веки ощущались неподъёмными, но Джеймс заставил себя снова посмотреть на раскрасневшегося Пита. Тот продолжал двигаться. Чтобы подстегнуть чужой оргазм, Джеймс стал облизывать свои пальцы, перепачканные в сперме.  
Большой, указательный, средний. В тот момент, когда язык Джеймса двигался по ладони в сторону безымянного, Пит застонал и вздрогнул.  
Следом раздался лёгкий смех, который Джеймс мгновенно подхватил. Пит наклонился к нему и поцеловал в висок, скулу, зацепил родинки и добрался и до губ. Поцелуй утихомирил их двоих.  
По крайней мере, создал видимость спокойствия. Стоило Джеймсу почувствовать, как Пит выскользнул из него, и внутри, растекаясь от самых лёгких, снова появилось желание продолжения.  
Пит погладил его от коленей до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах. 

— Хочешь спать? — спросил осторожно, даже тихо. Тише, чем рассчитывал Джеймс.

Так что он приподнялся на локтях и усмехнулся.

— Нет, но… — он никак не мог насмотреться на Пита.  
— Но? — тот уже слез с кровати и стянул презерватив.  
— Хочу есть?  
— Прелестно, это можно исполнить, — Пит пошёл в ванную комнату, а Джеймсу пришлось повернуться на бок, чтобы разглядеть его бледную задницу, которая так и просила прикоснуться к ней снова.

Джеймс прикрыл глаза, а в следующий раз открыл их, когда Пит погладил его влажной ладонью. Он снова был на кровати, только в этот раз оказался одетым в халат. Вид от этого сделался максимально домашним, так что отпускать его резко перехотелось. Чёрт с ней, с едой.  
Примерно это и пытался показать Джеймс, когда притянул его к себе, быстро целуя. С мысли его сбил сам Пит, который, пусть и отвечал в нужном темпе, показывая, что, да, может и не нужна им никакая еда, но одновременно с этим снова коснулся шрама и нежно провёл по нему подушечкой пальца.

— Иди, — пересилил себя Джеймс, Пит обхватил его запястье в последний раз и встал с кровати.  
— И если я засну, — попросил его Джеймс: — то буди.

Пит кивнул, повернул ключ, оставил его в замочной скважине и закрыл за собой дверь.  
В попытке избежать возможности правда провалиться в дрёму, Джеймс последовал примеру Пита. Сходил в туалет, а после в душ, где окатил себя прохладной водой, но нормально мыться не стал, наскоро вытерся ещё одним полотенцем.  
Свою аккуратно сложенную одежду (футболка лежала сверху, что вызвало улыбку), Джеймс нашёл на одном из стульев. Сигареты Пит оставил на подоконнике, Джеймс взял пачку и начал вертеть её в пальцах. Покурить они могли и вдвоём.  
Когда вернулся Пит, Джеймс успел разглядеть большую часть комнаты и остался недоволен. Темно-синие стены, декор на которых создавал ощущение всё тех же панелей. Тяжелые шкафы, практически музейный, неприветливый диван, пуфики, стулья и столики такие разные, что складывалось впечатление будто они передавались из поколения в поколения и с каждым разом от полного набора оставалось по одному экземпляру.  
Примечательнее всего в этом интерьере было зеркало. Ебически огромное зеркало в тёмной потертой раме. Оно занимало собой треть стены и почти доставало сандриком до потолка. В нём не напрягаясь, можно было разглядеть большую часть комнаты. Этой тяжелой, перегруженной как и весь дом комнаты.  
С другой стороны, ему всё равно было плевать на то, какой здесь интерьер, ведь он-то Джеймса точно не интересовал.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Джеймс повернулся и сразу же поймал удивление. Пит притащил в комнату настоящий серебряный поднос, который донёс до кровати, куда аккуратно приземлил.  
Набор показался Джеймсу самым подходящим, а вот выражение лица Пита, который успел закрыть за собой дверь на ключ, говорило о том, что он сам не понял, что выбрал и почему.  
Огромная кружка кофе (с уже добавленным туда молоком, и, судя по торчавшей ложке, сахаром тоже), банка арахисовой пасты, несколько кусков хлеба, апельсин, яблоко, круассан с видневшейся в его центре ветчиной (а этот откуда, из тайного холодильника?).

— Вижу, салат ты не принёс, — пошутил Джеймс, Пит опять прочертил пальцами по переносице, сам того не заметив. Моргнул немного нервно. — И так много кофе, — продолжил Джеймс.

Ему страшно хотелось коснуться Пита, или даже почувствовать, как он бы коснулся Джеймса. Дать ему расслабиться, напомнить, что ничего не изменилось.

— Теперь я хочу курить и кофе, — он подошёл ближе и провёл носом у Пита за ухом. — Поможешь?

С полотенцем в этот раз Джеймс смог разобраться, чтобы то не пыталось свалиться от любого движения.  
Он подумал, что Пит отвёл бы его куда-то ещё, на балкончик, к примеру (и странно, что у спальни он отсутствовал). Так бы получилось создать впечатление, что они не находились в пригороде, а сошлись на каком-то курорте и последующим быстрым, но очень ярким романом.  
Никакого балкончика. Пит отвёл его обратно в ванную, где со второй попытки смог открыть массивное окно. Низкий подоконник позволил им усесться на него. Так между Джеймсом и Питом остались лишь халат, полотенце и кружка с кофе.  
Каждый прикурил свою сигарету. Пришлось сесть вполоборота, чтобы и курить, и отхлёбывать из кружки, и смотреть на Пита. Тот почти рассеянно ковырял халат.

— Ты на кухне с кем-то дрался или что?  
— Нет. С чего ты взял? — он выдохнул дым, в котором потерялась половина лица.  
— Что-то не так с настроением, — Джеймс смотрел на его ухо. Вообще, не только на ухо, но на него засматривался как-то особенно. 

Пит сначала слез с подоконника, потом выкинул в окно недокуренную сигарету, сделал глоток кофе. Всё это так степенно и аккуратно, что Джеймс залюбовался и не сразу понял, что Пит уже подтягивал его за поясницу ближе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Вкус кофе перебивал сигаретный, Джеймс не особо старательно тоже отправил сигарету в полёт. Видимо, оба накурились.  
Они выпили половину кружки, каждый делал глоток, а потом возобновлял поцелуй. 

— Хочешь продолжить на кровати? — спросил Пит, когда его рука забралась под полотенце уже достаточно далеко.  
— Нет, что ты, — пальцами Джеймс прошёлся за ушами Пита, фиксируя его голову, чтобы можно было посмотреть в глаза ещё раз. На случай, если не нагляделся раньше, а он не нагляделся.

Джеймс начал разводить полы халата, когда Пит выдохнул ему в губы и отстранился.

— Кстати, я тут кое-что нашёл, — из глубокого кармана он достал серёжку. — Узнаёшь?  
— Ага, — вторая потеряшка Энни.  
— Так вот, я думаю, что… — о чём именно подумал Пит Джеймсу не пришлось догадываться. Под руководством чужих пальцев Джеймс повернул голову и через несколько мгновений серьга уже оказалась в его мочке.

Забытое ощущение.  
Хотя, носил ли он хоть раз такие серьги? Эта точно была дорогой и женской. 

— Доволен? — Джеймс потрогал украшение.  
— Да, подходит к твоему блеску в глазах.  
— Жаль, что никакого колье ты не притащил.

За дурацким разговором они переместились в спальню, свой халат Пит потерял где-то на её пороге, а полотенце Джеймса в этот раз держалось до последнего. Поднос пришлось убрать, Джеймс взял это на себя. Хотел поставить его на пол, но решил, что на туалетном столике осталось достаточно места. Заодно совершил варварский поступок — открыл банку с арахисовой пастой, окунул туда палец и облизал его.  
Когда вернулся к Питу, тот уже разлёгся на кровати, ещё немного и начал бы делать снежного ангела.  
Он плюхнулся рядом, полотенце не пыталось никуда сбежать. Пит сжал стояк Джеймса прямо через ткань. Вкус у поцелуя вышел таким, что они оба застонали, а Пит даже улыбаться начал, из-за чего целовать его стало неудобно, но не критично. Закончил Джеймс на том, что широко лизнул его рот и даже нос задел.

— Я помню про кровать, но что скажешь про зеркало? — он посмотрел на огромную махину, которая, чем быстрее заканчивалась ночь, тем сильнее выделялась на фоне тёмно-синей стены.  
— Я… — Пит тоже посмотрел на зеркало, мотнул головой и закрыл глаза на пару секунд. По нему без труда можно было понять, насколько вдохновляющей на подвиги стала идея.  
— Да? Тогда отлично, но сперва я хочу кое-что сделать, — с этими словами Джеймс слез с кровати и встал на колени, забив на то, как махровая ткань полотенца обещала впиться в кожу. Он погладил Пита по голеням, намекая, что стоило бы сползти на кровати ниже, тот сделал всё, что было нужно, а для лучшего обзора сел.

Говорить уже ничего не требовалось, так что Джеймс обхватил его член и облизал головку несколько раз, после чего упёрся в неё языком и вобрал в рот. Техника не самая лучшая, но Джеймс отлично знал, каким жадным был и к чему подобная жадность способна привести. Так что он обезопасил и себя и Пита, и даже постельное бельё.  
Он сосредоточился достаточно, чтобы не сразу услышать, как тяжело начал дышать Пит. Касаться Джеймса он начал почти нерешительно (что было непривычно с учётом происходящего), начал с плеча, оттуда тепло перетекло на шею, к подбородку, щеке. Пальцем Пит обвёл его бровь и мазнул под глазом. В тот момент, когда Джеймс выпустил член изо рта, чтобы отдышаться, Пит неожиданно спросил, не забыв при этом прочертить полоску по носу:

— Это веснушки?

Удержавшись от смеха, Джеймс облизал губы и успел ответить прежде чем вернуться к минету:

— На улице лето.

Смех самого Пита быстро перерос в стон.  
Джеймс гладил его по колену свободной рукой и жалел, что не мог отрастить третью руку — чтобы касаться ещё и себя.  
Где-то там он растерял желание трахаться у зеркала, точнее, не растерял, а на горизонте появилось другое. Вкус Пита, то, какие звуки он издавал, как неловко скрёб ногтями по затылку Джеймса, но всё равно не тянул за те же уши — это забирало на себя всё внимание.  
Джеймс даже глаза прикрыл, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться, но в тот момент, когда Пит левой рукой ухватил его за шею, касаясь и её, и уха с серёжкой, и, упираясь большим пальцем под челюсть, открыл их, успел отстраниться и посмотреть на чужое лицо. Сжатыми пальцами он продолжал двигать по члену пока Пит не кончил ему на ключицы.

— А, вот и колье, — Джеймс вытер губы и посмотрел на рот Пита. Тот потерял границы очертаний, так сильно оказался искусан. 

Член самого Джеймса всё ещё ждал, пусть уже и не очень терпеливо.

— Иди сюда, блядь, — почти беззвучно позвал Пит.

Вместе они вытерли ключицы Джеймса полотенцем, а после Пит ещё и вылизал их.

— Ты же сказал зеркало, — голос у Пита заметно дрожал, но вот руки не дрожали, когда открывали смазку.  
— Оно никуда не делось, — он ущипнул себя за сосок и сделал тоже самое с Питом, чтобы услышать короткое прерывистое шипение. 

Серёжка легла на его кожу под самой челюстью. Пит поцеловал его туда же, потом упёрся рукой Джеймсу в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину нормально.  
Хотелось целоваться, но пришлось довольствоваться не этим — Пит вставил в него два смазанных пальца сразу до самых костяшек. Он двигал ими по кругу и разводил в стороны.

— Откуда это? — свободную руку Пит решил использовать для того, чтобы гладить Джеймса где угодно, кроме члена.

В тот конкретный момент он касался одного из двух шрамов на его руке.

— Собаки?  
— Нет, я, — начал говорить нормально, но Пит в тот момент коснулся простаты, выбивая из головы мысли, а из лёгких воздух. Когда эти два проклятых пальца скользили вокруг ануса, дразня, Джеймс продолжил: — напоролся. На крючок.  
— Крючок? — Пит закусил нижнюю губу, как будто той за последние минуты ещё мало досталось. Джеймс вот мог предложить свой рот, который отлично подходил для того, чтобы искусать его.  
— Ага, — Джеймс сам обхватил член, и чуть приподнял брови, мол, вот до чего ты меня довёл, ухажёр проклятый. Всё сам. — На рыболовный.  
— Что ловил?  
— Камбалу, — он почувствовал, как Пит вставил три пальца и немного их согнул.  
— Удачно?  
— Ну, о-ох, что-то я точно поймал, — он чувствовал, как жар начал постепенно растекаться по низу живота.

Пит сжалился над ним. Нет, не обхватил член поверх пальцем Джеймса, но упёрся рукой в подушку и приблизил лицо достаточно, чтобы коснуться его губ своими. И даже это сделал дразня. Правое запястье Джеймса обхватил, удерживая его руку на подушке над головой.

— Поцелуй меня уже, — прохрипел Джеймс, обхватил Пита за шею свободной рукой: — разве я много прошу?  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — после этого Пит почти лёг на него. То, как он вылизывал рот Джеймса, и как резко двигал пальцами, заставляло пальцы на ногах поджиматься. 

Собственная рука в какой-то момент начала ощущаться чужой, а ритм — совсем незнакомым.  
Возможно, у него не осталось сил, чтобы нормально отвечать, но от этого жажда поцелуев меньше не стала. Жажда поцелуев от конкретного человека.  
Пит прикусил его язык, едва ощутимо, сделал тоже самое с губами, снова поцеловал глубоко и замер, в то время, как Джеймс кончил себе на живот.

— Ох, — пальцы Пита выскользнули, сам Пит никуда не делся, целовал лениво в шею. Вдыхал его запах не таясь.

Повернув голову, Джеймс посмотрел в окно, чтобы увидеть там начинающееся зарево рассвета. Похоже, это было тем самым сигналом о том, что пора спать.

— Ты устал?  
— Кошмарно, — лежащий рядом Пит тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мы будем спать?  
— Да, мы будем спать, — он улыбнулся, посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза, знакомо-незнакомый, весь нежный и мягкий, расслабленный.

Отпустил руку Джеймса и снова пошёл в ванную. В общем-то идея того, чтобы трахнуться прямо там на подоконнике теперь уже не выглядела такой уж неудобной. Пока Джеймс шёл следом, успел рассмотреть свою руку — в том месте, где его удерживал Пит, остался след, смутно напоминавший браслет, цвет с которого уходил с каждой секундой.  
Они умылись, Джеймс закрыл окно, допил остывший кофе, укусил Пита за плечо, пока тот разглядывал себя в зеркало. Вместе они смотрелись чудаковато, Джеймс мог бы поклясться, что подобные сцены в кино заканчивались кровавым убийством того, у кого во взгляде ощущалось больше усталости. У Пита.  
В постели Джеймс поцеловал его ещё раз, после чего откатился в сторону, давая пространство, он не любил обниматься, хотя в итоге они заснули, касаясь друг друга ступнями.  
Несколько раз Джеймс просыпался. В последний раз в комнате стало совсем светло, так что он без труда разглядел закинутую на себя руку и ещё раз посмотрел на бледный след от кольца.  
Это был последний раз, когда он проснулся рядом с Питом.  
В следующий раз его разбудил шум за дверью и звук шагов. Он едва успел открыть глаза и повернуться на спину, чтобы обнаружить, что Пита рядом не было, когда открылась дверь и в спальню неторопливо вошла Энни. Джеймс среагировала автоматически, быстро вытащил из уха чудом оставшуюся там серёжку и спрятал её в кулаке.  
Энни была одета в мягкую толстовку, чем-то напоминавшую толстовку Пита, и спортивные штаны. В одной руке бутылка с водой, во второй кроссовки Джеймса.  
Обувь Энни кинула на пол у кровати.

— Пора вставать, мой рыцарь, — пропела она и приземлилась рядом с Джеймсом, бутылку сразу всунула ему в свободную руку. — Хотя я и сама бы поспала ещё, но благодаря вам, кажется, выспалась ещё ночью, так что это пустой каприз. Но в голове гудит. Знаешь это ощущение, когда должен что-то сделать, но упорно не можешь вспомнить, что именно?

Сглотнув, Джеймс прочистил горло, но голос вышел хриплым.

— Знаю. Который час?  
— Пятичасовой чай ты пропустил, а вот такси не пропустишь, потому что я сама тебя отвезу.

Вот это сервис.

— Ты?  
— Я, не сомневайся, водить умею благодаря дядюшке, он уж постарался, чтобы я преодолела желание сбивать всех на своём пути. Ну и инструктор тоже, да, — она залезла в карман на животе: — это, кстати, твоё, пригодится.

На одеяло упали его трусы, Джеймс сжал их в пальцах.

— Чистые и сухие, не за что.  
— А где Пит? — спросил, подумав, что вряд ли бы Энни начала говорить про него сама.  
— Пит? — она нахмурилась, потёрла висок, после чего отвернулась, вздохнула и несколько раз хлопнула себя по коленям прежде, чем встать: — он уехал, план был другой, но сам знаешь, как это бывает.

Забавно, именно этот — самый типичный из вариантов событий, — Джеймс вообще не представлял. Всё казалось…  
_Вот именно, казалось,_ — встрял внутренний голос.

— Дай мне десять минут, я скоро спущусь.  
— Хочешь, — она посмотрела на него с улыбкой: — хочешь, можем поесть? Пообщаться? Я смутно помню ночь, но знаю, что ты вёл себя галантно, не все парни из моего окружения могут таким похвастаться.

Нет, есть он не хотел (сейчас бы кусок не пролез в горло), теперь уже мечтал о том, чтобы вернуться на несколько часов назад, туда, где Пит лежал рядом, разбудить его, поговорить. Поговорить, вот только о чём?  
До конца Джеймс ещё не проснулся, так что незримое чувство сожаления ещё не успело накрыть его с головой.  
К тому моменту, когда он садился в машину Энни, во рту остался лишь вкус зубной пасты, а на теле ни одного следа от прошедшей ночи.  
Её серёжку Джеймс оставил в кармане джинсов и планировал отдать, как только бы они заехали в город.  
В спальне не осталось ни сигарет, ни зажигалки. Упаковки от резинок Джеймс предсказуемо нашёл в мусорном ведре, пока умывался.  
Энни припарковалась и посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

— Мне передать что-нибудь… — пауза и снова нахмуренные брови. Что она там так упорно не могла вспомнить? — Питу?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно, — она сжала пальцы Джеймса: — приезжай ещё, обещаю попробовать в следующий раз так много не пить.  
— Да, хорошо, — заставил себя улыбнуться: — может, в следующий раз я познакомлюсь с Гарри?  
— Ты ему понравишься, — она отпустила Джеймса и поправила волосы.  
— Спасибо, что подвезла.

Они попрощались и Джеймс посмотрел вслед машине. Люди вокруг него ходили компаниями и шумели, вечер два успел начаться.  
К тому моменту, когда Джеймс оказался в квартире, он подумал, что не купил сигарет, и не отдал серёжку. Хотя карман именно она не жгла. И что-то ещё он не сделал, но упорно гнал от себя эти мысли.  
Через три дня он уехал из Лондона.  
Через три года ещё не успел вернуться туда.

***

В тот день, когда Джеймс увидел, как Рэй щёлкнул теми самыми двумя пальцами, он с трудом заставил себя хоть как-то продолжить разговор прежде, чем уйти. Хорошо, что было куда сбежать. Требовалось отпустить себя хоть ненадолго, не дать погрузиться в воспоминания.  
Хотя он и смеялся над собой — столько лет спустя встретить того самого человека при таких обстоятельствах.  
Лондон точно не был маленькой деревней. И Рэй, а что стало с Питом?  
Стоило бы спросить его самого. Но для подобного разговора Джеймсу требовалось чувствовать под ногами ровную почву.  
В голове появилась ровно одна идея, больше их стать не могло.  
Он позвал Рэя к себе. Написал короткое сообщение, откладывать в долгий ящик не хотелось. Вспомнил себя в тот день, в ту ночь, и заново ощутил разочарование, которое, пусть и не было ощущением предательства, но граничило с ним.  
Рэй позвонил ему за несколько часов до приезда:

— Ужин будет?  
— Да, — замешкавшись, ответил Джеймс. Соврал. Готовить он точно не собирался.  
— Захвачу вино, — довольно сказал Рэй и попрощался.

К тому моменту, когда он появился на пороге, Джеймс максимально успокоился. Он уже передумал десяток способов начать разговор. Подумал даже о том, что вполне мог прозвучать, как истеричная бывшая, если бы начал всё со слов «ты бросил меня».  
Нет, это не годилось.  
Он собирался начать издалека, попытаться медленно подойти к разговору. На что надеялся? Увидеть удивление в чужих глазах — как минимум. Как максимум… Вспомнил про зеркало, рассмеялся нервно себе под нос.  
Возраст должен был помочь ему отрастить здравый похуизм, но этого не произошло. Джеймс переживал за своих пацанов, за друзей, за мимолётных любовниц и любовников. И он, спустя столько лет, продолжал переживать за молодого себя, которому показалось, что он нашёл кого-то, кто мог бы принять его. Теперь же у Джеймса появилась возможность узнать, была ли та ночь для Рэя чем-то заурядным или нет.  
Забавно, если бы не этот жест от Рэя, Джеймс бы никогда не подумал, что он мог иметь хоть какое-то отношение к Питу. Пит стал воспоминанием, которое с каждым днём должно было терять свою чёткость. Теряло бы, да вот только проклятые пальцы.  
Стоило подумать о них и вспомнил, как целовал каждый.  
Рэй у него в квартире первым делом отдал вино, разулся и пошёл мыть руки.  
На кухне Джеймс, чтобы унять внутреннюю дрожь, грозившую стать внешней, открыл бутылку и разлил вино по бокалам. 

— Ужин будем вместе готовить? — не растерялся Рэй. Не заметив еды, он взял бокал и облокотился на стену у подоконника. Джеймс разглядел синяки под чужими глазами, растрепанные волосы и съехавший галстук. Всё это Рэй увидел и в зеркале ванной, но решил ничего не исправлять.

Джеймс разглядел и бледную родинку на том самом месте, теперь она казалась очередным кусочком собравшейся мозаики.

— Разговор можно назвать лучшей пищей.  
— Для ума, — отсалютовал ему Рэй и сделал глоток.

Он выглядел нервно, но старательно держался. Джеймс, судя по всему, выбрал не лучшее время для разговора.  
Отпил вино и понял, что лучшего времени в принципе не существовало.

— Я хотел обсудить кое-что.  
— Это я уже понял, долго собираешься тянуть? — Рэй моргнул и поправил очки, которые как раз сидели ровно. 

Перстень на мизинце занимал ровно то место, где в прошлом Джеймс видел светлый след.

— И, позволь угадать, будем продолжать разговор из бара?

Бокал Рэй отставил на подоконник, скрестил руки на груди.

— Будем, — кивнул Джеймс. Сделал ещё глоток, с трудом заставив себя не выпить вообще всё.

Пальцами Рэй ухватился за узел галстука и потянул его, ослабляя.

— Среди тех людей, которые дают вам в аренду землю, есть те, кто тебе знаком лично?

Нахмурившись, Рэй кивнул, но сделал это не сразу.

— Возможно, с кем-то из них ты вместе учился?

И снова такая же реакция.

— А когда был моложе, то ходил на их вечеринки? Ведь нет среди аристократов такого правила, что нельзя веселиться на своей территории?  
— Не слишком ли много вопросов, ответы на которые ты и сам прекрасно знаешь? — он обхватил пальцам ножку бокала, спрятав от Джеймса взгляд.  
— Ты вряд ли в курсе, но однажды я тоже попал на такую вечеринку, — попытался привлечь к себе внимание Джеймс. Рэй отреагировал никак, продолжив медитировать на оставшееся вино. — Не сказать, что остался в восторге. Хотя я ничего не ожидал, и меньше всего ожидал, что проснусь в том же поместье на следующий день. Один.

Нервно моргнув, Рэй посмотрел на него, дёрнул бокал на себя, чуть не расплескав вино. Глоток он сделал злой. На лицо вернулась растерянность. 

— Я ещё не был Тренером, — слова норовили застрять в глотке: — но ты не был Рэймондом. Тогда.  
— Да? — Джеймс мог поклясться, что на одном единственном слове Рэй запнулся. Неуверенность накрыла его и он не успел ничего с ней поделать. 

— Тебе знакомо имя Пит? 

Раздался стук — Рэй криво поставил бокал обратно, едва не отправив его и остатки вина на пол.

— Не бывает таких совпадений, — голос его стал низким.  
— Ты можешь в них не верить, — как же Джеймс радовался, что разговаривали они у него на кухне.  
— Ты не он, — Рэй снова рванул галстук.  
— Зато ты — точно тот человек, которого я помню, — эти слова он смог не проглотить, а вот остальные так и остались внутри.  
— Я… — Рэй отвернулся от него, упёрся в подоконник, вся его поза говорила об усталости. Джеймсу стоило больших усилий, чтобы не подойти ближе, не погладить между лопаток в попытке успокоить.

Джеймсу в тот день тоже хотелось чего-то подобного. В итоге он получил ничего. Полный эмоциональный раздрай.

— Ладно, — сказал Рэй какое-то время спустя. Он снял с себя очки, и повернулся к Джеймсу, потёр глаза, после чего взгляд больше не прятал, смотрел прямо и открыто, чуть выставив подбородок вперёд — готовый если не ко всему, то ко многому. — Мне нужно проверить.  
— Не стесняйся, — он облизал губы, ощущая лёгкое смущение, не зная, как именно собирался проверять Рэй.

Иногда сложно было предугадать собственные действия на шаг вперёд — такая жизнь, — с Рэем у Джеймса тоже часто возникали проблемы. Как и в тот момент.  
Он не ждал, что Рэй собирался его касаться. Спрашивать — да, но не трогать.  
Под руками Рэя напряжение пришло мгновенно, Джеймса будто засунули в тиски, пришлось схватиться за ножку бокала, да только никакого результата это не дало. Рэй посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем стянул очки. Хотелось на это хоть что-то съязвить, но Джеймс не стал. Дышал через нос, успокаиваясь. Рэй же напротив, дышал открытым ртом.  
После того, как он насмотрелся на лицо Джеймса, пальцами провёл по шее, не очерчивал, не гладил — так можно было лепить из глины.  
Он повернул голову Джеймса, чуть наклоняя её, гладя пальцами волосы.  
Что именно делал Рэй, стало понятно в самую последнюю секунду, когда подушечка пальца прошлась чётко по шраму.  
Рэй рядом выдохнул совсем шумно, качнулся в сторону, руки никуда не убрал, наоборот, опустил их обратно, держа Джеймса за плечи.

— Ну, проверил? — голос, к счастью, не подвёл. Джеймс посмотрел в чужие глаза, заметил, что зрачки стали шире. Бокал в руке почти не ощущался, вторую он сжал в кулак, лишь бы не прижать Рэя к себе. Или не оттолкнуть.  
— Да, — Рэй сам подвинулся ближе, теперь его руки лежали на плечах Джеймса, не удерживали, не давили, только теплом напоминали о том, что были там.  
— Бедный галстук, — с тоскливой улыбкой сказал Джеймс, говорил он, конечно, совсем не про галстук.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне нормально тогда, в баре? — то, как вёл себя Рэй, вызывало удивление. Усталость, что застыла на нём в самом начале вечера, теперь осталась только в темноте под глазами.  
— И как бы ты отреагировал? Ставлю на то, что всё было бы иначе.

 _Свалил бы точно так, как сделал это тогда_ , — мерзко прозвучало в голове. Очередное напоминание.

— Мне нужно… — Рэй нахмурился, облизал губы, переводя взгляд на рот Джеймса: — Я…

Казалось, он никогда бы не договорил. Джеймс сделал всё одновременно. Отпустил бокал, накрыл рукой щёку Рэя, накрывая пальцем родинку, разжал кулак, чтобы ухватиться за его рубашку, наклонил голову немного набок и поцеловал. Поцеловал совсем не так, как думал, что поцеловал, если бы они встретились снова.  
Рэй выдохнул ему в губы, ответил винным вкусом, горячим языком и пальцами, пытавшимися забраться под воротник футболки.  
Да, это был тот самый Пит. С седыми волосами, нервным тиком, сложной работой и чёрным чувством юмора. Тот самый Пит, который, стоило ему только коснуться нескольких шрамов на руке Джеймса, хмыкнул в поцелуй. Заметил для себя очевидное. 

— Ты и встретил, — прошептал Рэй ему в губы, как только поцелуй закончился.  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал мне это в баре, я едва расслышал, не понял, — он уткнулся Джеймсу носом в шею, вдохнул глубоко. Выдохнул облегчённо.

Требовалось сказать что-то ещё, Джеймс был уверен. Только вот тело требовало совсем не разговоров. Непослушными пальцами он подцепил галстук Рэя, чтобы вышло быстрее, пришлось использовать и вторую руку. Сам Рэй не планировал отрываться от его шеи, облизывал её и целовал жадно.

— Ты ушёл, — напомнил Джеймс.  
— Меня забрали, — Рэй, оставшийся без галстука, и ни слова не сказавший о том, что тот оказался на полу (хотелось убрать всю аккуратность из происходящего), посмотрел в глаза: — были проблемы с младшим братом, а его в то время мог утихомирить только я.  
— Единственный человек, способный решить проблему? — короткий поцелуй в этот раз Джеймс оставил у Рэя на щеке, задевая бороду.  
— Мне следовало уехать к нему ещё ночью... — едва слышно сказал Рэй. — Но я этого не сделал.

Кольнуло в памяти — то, каким тихим он вернулся, как они курили на подоконнике. Мог же сказать тогда, но не сказал.  
Они стояли близко, но недостаточно, и Рэй решил эту проблему. Толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, выдохнул шумно, продолжив держаться за Джеймса.

— Я искал тебя, — вместо поцелуя, пока задирал футболку, признался.  
— Зачем?  
— Это для тебя неочевидно?  
— Было бы проще найти, если бы ушёл нормально.

Рэй закатил глаза, сжал пальцы на пояснице.

— Даже я что-то в этой жизни делаю не так, особенно тот я.

Это правда, Джеймс иногда с тоской вспомнил свою юность, в которой среди моря ошибок можно было с большим трудом найти редкие островки правильных решений.

— Ты украл мою зажигалку, — им определенно следовало пойти в спальню. Или забить уже на всё и воспользоваться кухней.  
— Ты, — Рэй рассмеялся ему в губы: — ох, ладно. Да. Простишь?  
— Понятия не имею. Почему Пит? — додумался, выдать то тревожное, что посетило его пару минут назад.  
— Это привычка, я собирался сказать тебе потом. Ты сбивал меня каждый раз. _Ты_.

Футболку с Джеймса они с трудом (четырёх рук явно оказалось много для такой задачи) стащили и тоже бросили на пол.  
Джеймс сжал член Рэя через ткань чёрных брюк. Такое простое сочетание цветов — белый и чёрный ещё сильнее контрастировали с его кожей. Хотя на щеках Рэя появился лёгкий румянец.

— Снимай рубашку, — проговорил Тренер, с больш _и_ м трудом он убрал руки и кивнул на выход из кухни.

Рэй его, казалось, не услышал, потому что стоило между ними образоваться небольшой дистанции, как запястье Джеймса обвили пальцы, поддевая нитку.

— Ты можешь помочь.

Вдох и выдох, которые ни черта не помогли, принесли с собой ответ:

— Могу, но я хочу посмотреть.

Что-то из прошлого, не отголосок, но знакомая мелодия.  
Где-то там Джеймс сжал зубы посильнее и Рэй, увидев эту его реакцию, не стал ничего говорить, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и до самой кровати не делал ничего, что помешало бы оказаться на ней.  
Рэй потянулся к его губам снова, расстёгивая вторую пуговицу. Всё было медленно и слишком быстро одновременно. Пришлось толкнуть его на одеяло, Рэй в серый цвет постельного белья вписался идеально, как будто так и надо.  
Что-то дёрнулось в груди.

— Всё ещё не хочешь помочь? — поинтересовался сбившимся голосом.  
— Всё ещё нет, — Джеймс стащил с себя штаны, а под чужим тяжёлым взглядом снял и белье. Член лёг в ладонь, самому Джеймсу хотелось лечь на Рэя, закусать его всего, сделать это вместо того, чтобы говорить глупости, которые теперь уже не имели никакой ценности.  
— Иди сюда, — Рэй оставил рубашку и расстегнул брюки, шипя, когда сам же себе мешал.

Дважды просить не пришлось, едва чёрная ткань оказалась чуть выше колен, как Джеймс лёг рядом, продолжая дрочить себе. Дыхание его касалось раскрытого рта Рэя.

— Тогда всё было проще, — прошептал Рэй.  
— Это и сейчас не очень сложно.

Рэй прохрипел что-то невнятное, пока стягивал с себя брюки и трусы, после чего оказался между раздвинутых ног Джеймса. Члены тёрлись друг о друга, Рэй двигался, как в каком-то мареве, не разбирая цели, лишь наслаждаясь.  
Его пальцы коснулись волос Джеймса, ласково потянули ту самую мочку, в которой когда-то оказалась серёжка. В голове снова вспыхнуло воспоминание.

— Я её оставил, почему-то не отдал Энни.

Смех Рэя коснулся его шеи, а следом туда же пришёлся жаркий поцелуй.

— И она всё ещё у тебя?  
— Да.

Стон Рэя вышел надрывным, поцелуями он прошёлся до соска, сжал его между зубами. Следом переместился к рёбрам и поцеловал, чёрт, поцеловал ровно туда, куда показывал Джеймс, когда они ехали в машине.  
Джеймс под ним лежал и не понимал, почему отдавался так просто, вместо того, чтобы сделать что-то самому. Заранее сдался в драке, хотя какая это была драка?

— Ладно, оставим это на потом, — Рэй пальцами чертил по его телу белые полосы, сразу же становившиеся розовыми. Обычных прикосновений тут явно стало мало, Джеймс вскинул бёдра, ища хоть какого-то контакта.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — пообещал Рэй. Он быстро облизал свою ладонь, не пытаясь красоваться, обхватил ею член Джеймса. Пара движений и он уже склонился ниже, сползая на кровати, чтобы обхватить головку губами.

Джеймс не сразу понял, что стон, разлетевшийся по спальне, принадлежал не ему.  
Рэй крепко зажмурил глаза и хаотично двигал языком, стараясь успеть везде и сразу. Между бровей у него залегли морщины, как будто он не отсасывал, а вычислял сложное уравнение будучи с похмелья.  
В попытке его успокоить, Джеймс погладил растрепавшиеся волосы, Рэй мотнул головой, то ли уходя от прикосновения, то ли стараясь получить больше. Сознание сразу же сформировало мысль. Идею, требовавшую скорейшей проверки.  
Пальцы Джеймс завёл ему на затылок и сжал пряди. Рэй замер. Рэй провёл головкой по приоткрытым губам. Рэй застонал низко, облегчённо.  
Смотреть на него было невозможно, отвести взгляд стоило приравнять к преступлению.  
Когда оргазм уже подступал, Джеймс потянул волосы назад, а Рэй не застонал, а замычал, сопротивляясь. Он проглотил почти всё, а влажными пальцами вытер рот, облизал их и губы.  
Одно это движение помогло Джеймсу, он потянул Рэя на себя, взгляд у того изменился совсем.  
Пальцами Джеймс залез под рубашку, на которую не хотелось тратить время, поскрёб кожу, делая её горячее хоть где-то ещё. Рэй всхлипнул, попытался спрятаться — накрывая лицо согнутым локтем. Джеймсу пришлось отвести руку в сторону. Двигался он на автомате, прикоснулся к двум пальцам губами. Едва ли это считалось за нормальное прикосновение.

— Всё ещё болят? — спросил, пусть и знал ответ.

Рэй схватил его за шею, поцелуй вышел быстрым, очень влажным. На языке Рэя чувствовался вкус Джеймса.  
Пытку пора было прекращать, Джеймс обхватил его член, а сам придвинулся близко, чтобы слышать дыхание Рэя у своего уха, чтобы Рэй мог насладиться запахом самого Джеймса, чтобы казалось, что между ними ничего не осталось, как тогда.  
На оргазме Рэя именно Джеймс укусил его в плечо. Отделался лишь малым исполнением желания.  
Обещания и разговоры во время секса обычно мало что значили. Джеймс беззастенчиво вытер руку о рубашку Рэя, а тот, хоть и лежал молча, переводя дух, но нахмурился снова. Теперь можно было продолжить разговор. Только вот что именно следовало спросить?

— Если ты искал меня, значит, это не просто так?

Когда Рэй открыл глаза, Джеймс вспомнил последние минуты перед тем, как заснуть. Когда всё ощущалось понятным, лёгким. В жизни таких моментов становилось всё меньше.

— Это и сейчас не просто так, — после тихих, но уверенных слов Рэй поцеловал его.

Дрожащими пальцами провёл по носу Джеймса, на котором веснушки с каждым новым летом расцветали с всё большей силой.  
Не сказав практически ничего, Рэй сказал всё. И в этот раз Джеймс его понял.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's the most wonderful time of the year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315143) by [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh)




End file.
